


Hermaline's 30 Day (Mostly) Bottom Thor Thorloki Porn Challenge (Reupload after accidental deletion)

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Collars, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Gags, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Roleplay, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, There's a tag I never thought I'd use.., Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little 30 day Thorloki porn fest based on the list by chasingriver.</p><p>(Reuploading after accidental deletion - oops!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masterlist/Holding chapter

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Hermaline, isn't this your old 30 Challenge?"
> 
> Aha. Yes.
> 
> Let me tell you a little something about how I do things. I write pretty much everything on my phone - it's with me nearly constantly, I can jot down ideas and write/read/reply whenever I have time.
> 
> But that meant I needed space to draft things. So the old 31-chapter challenge actually had close to 100 chapters, all drafts, that I used to write in.
> 
> I was working on my Christmas fic, and realised I wanted to scrap one of the chapters.
> 
> I then pushed delete work. Easily done. Not easily reversed, especially since that was the only copy.
> 
> Fortunately, AO3 are AMAZING and send you an html and txt file of a deleted work (including draft chapters! The Chrstmas fic is not lost!), so now I will be painstakingly copy/pasting and reuploading this work and trying to fix everywhere I've ever linked to it. And calling myself a big silly for making such a mistake.
> 
> Some of the formatting has gone a bit wrong - please tell me if you notice anything off. Thanks!

I'm coming to the end of my first year here on AO3.

And it's been great.

I've had a lot of fun putting... Gosh, over 250,000 words of fic into the world, ranging from things I'm actually quite proud of to things I look back on to remind myself that I can and do improve.

To celebrate, I am doing chasingriver's excellent 30 day porn challenge, starting to post chapters on November 26th and (hopefully) posting all the way up to Christmas day.

They will be mainly bottom!Thor because I am writing the porn I want to see in the world, though there will be a little service topping too. AUs, canon divergence, whatever sprang to mind.

Should be fun, right?

Hope you enjoy it.

(And yes, I promise, I am writing a continuation of 'Sugar' with plot and everything because the response to it was unbelievable. Expect that in January.)

Masterlist

1\. Anal sex: Pre-canon. Thor realising that he wants Loki for the first time.

2\. Awkward sex/things don't go as planned: Human AU. Sex in a car. Thor is 18, Loki is 17.

3\. Body fluids: Killers for hire AU. Blood play. Graphic depictions of violence and torture (to unfortunate third party)

4\. Bondage: Berserker Thor is restrained after a battle and desperate to get rid of some leftover energy. Hand jobs, some violence, and mild angst.

5\. Nipple play: Jotun Loki/concubine Thor. Kinda. A lot less coercive than that sounds. Service topping.

6\. Corsets: Vaguely French Revolution AU. Guard Thor rescues aristocrat Loki from prison and the latter is very thankful.

7\. Creative sexual positions: Human AU. Messy artist Thor and Loki, his neighbour who just locked himself out.

8\. Dominance/submission: Soon-to-be-king Thor wanting to be taken care of. Slight praise/possessive kink.

9\. Double penetration: Thor and Agent of Asgard Loki playing with Mjölnir. Object insertion and mild dirty talk.

10\. Explaining a kink to their partner: Loki wants angry sex with just a touch of humiliation. Thor struggles with the concept and tries to find a compromise. Kinda-service-y.

11\. Explaining their relationship to a third party: Heimdall confronts the princes about what they get up to behind closed doors.

12\. First time they have sex: Human AU. Over-privileged incestuous rich kids. (This one is my personal favourite I think.)

13\. Gags: One un-glamorous night together after the battle of New York. Oral and masturbation.

14\. Genderswap: Thor wakes up in an unexpected form and becomes convinced he has been body-swapped with a woman. Oral sex, kinda F/F.

15\. Getting caught having sex: The inevitable college AU. Intercrural study-break sex.

16\. Latex/leather: Human AU. After going missing for six months, Thor gets the call that his brother is back in town.

17\. Masturbation: Thor has some alone time while Loki is away on vague diplomatic business.

18\. Medical play: Human AU. Horny teenagers playing Doctors and Nurses.

19\. Oral sex: Dark fairytale. Kelpie AU.

20\. Out-of-character clothing: Thor visits Loki on Avengers business and finds him uncharacteristically relaxed. Frottage.

21\. Pain/sensation play: Human Thor made a deal with demon Loki and every three years he comes back for payment. Warnings for consent issues. Although Thor agreed the terms, he clearly wishes he hadn't.

22\. Public/semi-public sex: Short quickie while bored at trade agreements. Top Thor.

23\. Rimming: Thor is in a little pain from over-exertion and Loki helps him out.

24\. Roleplaying: Little game of captured and capturer. Somtimes-Jotun Loki and light bondage.

25\. Sensory deprivation: Thor is temporarily deafened in an accident and Loki takes care of him. Voyeurism and gentle sex.

26\. Sex in an inappropriate location: Human teenage Loki trying to convince his brother to sleep with him in their parents bed by describing all the things they could do together.

27\. Sex toys: Loki finds Thor's anal beads and gets to try them out.

28\. Spanking: Thor plays a Victorian teacher in a re-enactment museum, which would be great if it wasn't for that asshole who plays the factory owner. Spanking and a little hate sex.

29\. Threesome/group sex: Incubi Thor and Loki pick Clint up at a bar.

30\. Voyeurism: The partner chapter to the masturbation one. Loki intends to surprise Thor by coming home early, only to find him rather enjoying being alone.


	2. Anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon. Thor realising that he wants Loki for the first time.

For the third night in a row, Thor woke up panting and sticky in the early hours.

This was getting ridiculous now.

He was not an adolescent any more. He should be beyond the stage of having to sneak his bedclothes through the palace to clean them himself.

And it was all Loki's fault.

Somehow over the winter, without Thor even noticing, he had completely thrown off the gangly youth he used to be and emerged in spring like a rose, all delicate and graceful but thorny too.

Try as he might, Thor was tormented by his every move. He'd been in lust's grip before, but not like this. This was no passing fancy for a visiting diplomat or a temporary infatuation with a princess. This was his brother, his little brother, and the very depth of his heart revolted in protest at the very thought of what he wanted to do to Loki.

And worse, what he wanted Loki to do to him.

He started to make excuses not to be around so much, but it only made things worse. Hardly seeing Loki meant the rush of being with him was increased tenfold. The slightest brush of their hands at dinner was like a spark, the sight of Loki's throat moving as he drank was unbearable torture, the mere proximity of his brother was enough to make Thor clumsy and distracted.

Really it wasn't surprising that Loki caught on. He'd always been the more perceptive of the two of them.

"What have I done?" he asked quietly as they both 'happened' to leave for bed at the same time one evening. "You have been strange towards me for more than two months now."

Thor panicked. "No, nothing. I am distracted, that's all. I'm sorry."

"But you have not been so with anyone else. I have been watching you. So tell me the truth. What have I done?"

They were outside Thor's bedchamber now.

He sighed deeply. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you would hate me for it. Satisfied? Please, Loki, just... Leave it. It's not your fault."

Somehow that made it worse. Loki's expression moved from concerned to outright fearful.

"Are you ill? Is mother?" His eyes widened. "Am I ill?"

Thor couldn't help but chuckle.

"No. No, it is nothing like that. It is nothing for you to worry about."

"Then you can tell me," Loki said, pushing past Thor and settling himself on the edge of his bed. "I'll stay here all night if I have to."

If he'd had more time, Thor might have tried to think of an excuse. If he'd had more time, if he'd been just a little smarter...

"Please, Thor... I miss you."

His resolve crumbled. He sighed and closed the door firmly behind him.

"I have been having strange dreams," he said. "About you. You and I doing...unspeakable things."

He waited for the disgust. The outrage, the anger, that Thor had even subconsciously had such desires.

"You mean you... You want me? Like a- a lover?"

Thor turned away.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Don't know or don't want to admit that you know?"

It was unfair how Loki was able to cut through his defences so effortlessly.

"You must have noticed," Thor said. "How many are now looking on you with lust in their gaze. You became very...enticing in recent months. Graceful and..."

He trailed off, unwilling to give words to his thoughts. But Loki was not satisfied.

"Tell me of your dreams," he asked. "What happens in them?"

Thor sighed again. He didn't want to tell. But Loki would not leave until he did.

"You come to me in the night and you... You tell me that you love me and you want me, about how we only need each other and we... We kiss..."

He hadn't heard Loki stand up and was surprised to find him suddenly at his side, turning Thor to face him and wrapping his arms around Thor's shoulders.

The touch of Loki's lips against his own was like a brand, burning him. He tried to gasp, opening his mouth, which Loki took as encouragement, sliding closer and kissing him fully.

Thor felt the loss as Loki drew back from him, their noses still brushing.

"And after we kiss?" he breathed. "What then, brother?"

Thor's tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"After that we... You take my hand and you lead me to the bed."

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This must be just a very vivid dream. He'd gone to bed after the feast and gone to sleep and Loki was certainly not pulling him back across the room and laying down on Thor's sheets.

"I suppose then we undress one another?" he asked, revealing no shame or fear.

"No," Thor said without thinking. "We are already naked. Dream logic."

Loki laughed at that and sat up to pull his shirt off. Thor watched him throw his clothes haphazardly across the room, barely noting his own mirroring of the action.

"So, the bed..."

"Yes. Yes, we lie close to one another and we kiss some more."

Loki dragged him down, sealing their mouths together. It was simultaneously as though they'd done this a million times and alight with the passion of new-found sensation. Thor managed to pull back just enough to speak.

"And we touch each other. Everywhere."

Loki grinned against Thor's skin as his hands began to roam, tracing the muscles of his back, running up his thighs, fingers skimming closer and closer until they brushed ever so lightly against his cock.

It was all Thor could do to swallow his own moan. One of his legs had slipped between Loki's and he could feel the answering hardness and heat there, rubbing and leaking against his skin.

He pulled Loki on top of him, trapping his brother's hips and stared up at him.

"What happens now, Thor? In your dreams?"

Thor slammed their mouths together again before answering.

"Usually around now is when I wake up."

Loki looked down at him and tilted his head to the side.

"Then what do you wish would happen?"

Thor's voice shook as he began to explain his fantasies. The ones he'd indulged during the day, without the excuse of a wandering subconscious. Any second now, this would be shattered. Surely there would be a limit, a boundary that Loki would decide they could not cross. Kissing and touching were one thing, but this...

"You would put two fingers into your mouth and get them wet. Very wet."

He watched as Loki did as he described, tongue swirling and lips glistening, looking at Thor from under his lashes.

"And you would...reach down..."

He followed the motion with his eyes.

"And you would...you would..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What would I do?"

Loki's eyes were sparkling above him, his body held up on one arm.

Deep breath.

"You would slip them inside me. And stretch me. And when I was loose enough, you would... Take me."

He suddenly couldn't read Loki's expression.

"You want me to...fuck you?"

Thor tried to squirm away. He should have known, he had known, that this could never happen.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I knew you would hate me. I'm disgusting and..."

Loki lunged for him, cutting him off with a kiss.

"I just didn't expect...that. And I'm afraid of hurting you. But I want... I want you. I want this. Believe me, brother, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more."

Thor's heartbeat was practically visible in his chest.

Loki insisted on getting some salve that Thor used to tend any light wounds he incurred during training. Thor quickly banished the idea that Loki had done this before. He certainly hadn't, and surely he would know if Loki had any lovers. His brother was merely being practical, as usual.

It took a long time for Loki to be satisfied that Thor was ready, long after he had given up on begging and squirming on his fingers.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an age before Loki guided his length inside. Thor gasped and whined. The sensation was not unpleasant, but it was strange to be so full. Loki was moaning above him, nails catching on Thor's skin as his hands twitched.

"Move," Thor managed. "Please, move."

They started slow and unsynchronised, neither of them quite sure what they were doing. It was only a chance change in angle that had Thor crying out.

"Sorry," Loki said, breathlessly, face flushed. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No. Again, more. It was good, please. Right there, right there is so good, Loki."

It took a little experimenting for Loki to find that spot again, but his eyes shone at how it made Thor unable to hold himself back, babbling and writhing. He liked being able to do that.

Thor's felt so close, so close to his first waking orgasm in too long. He'd stopped masturbating when he found himself unable to keep his thoughts away from his brother.

"Please, touch me," he said breathlessly.

The barest grip of Loki's hand was enough. His head hit the pillow hard as he struggled to get enough air. Seed spattered over his stomach, but that was nothing compared to the sensation of Loki spilling deep within him a few moments later.

They fell together, desperately kissing, holding on as though afraid the other would vanish.

Eventually Loki untangled himself from Thor's embrace and started to gather his garments.

"Maybe you can start to treat me normally again now," he said.

Thor felt a momentary panic. Did Loki expect him to forget this? That his lust would be slaked so easily and meld seamlessly back into merely brotherly love?

"In public, I mean," Loki clarified. "When we're alone, well... Let's see if reality can improve on dreams yet further."

Thor grinned into a final kiss.

This was so wrong.

But at least they were wrong together.


	3. Awkward sex/things don't go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Sex in a car. Thor is 18, Loki is 17.

Sex in cars was meant to be easy. People did it in films all the time.

Admittedly, they didn't tend to do it in cars this small. Or this full of junk.

It had taken far too long for them both to be trusted enough to go and see a late-night movie together.

Thor wondered what their parents would think if they knew he had turned off the main road and instead driven to the middle of nowhere, deeply uncomfortable and with lube definitely seeping right through his clothes onto the driver's seat cushion, with the express purpose of getting fucked by his brother.

They'd probably die of shame immediately.

And there had been some thrill at finally having Loki in his lap, fingers tangling in his hair as they kissed, until the very second that Loki had leant just a little too far back and caught the car horn, making them both jump out of their skin.

They'd moved to the back seat, front ones jammed foward as far as they would go, but there were too many limbs and not enough headroom.

"Did you prep at home?" Loki asked, sounding a lot more annoyed and a lot less aroused than Thor had hoped. In his mind this had been...romantic almost.

"Yeah. Thoroughly. And there's a condom in my back pocket."

"OK, good, because I am literally only getting you undressed just enough... It's gross back here. We'll probably catch something."

A certain amount of squirming was required to get Thor's jeans down around his knees. He was lying face down on the backseat, but even with his head against the door, his legs were too long and he had to bend them and rest his feet against the window on the other side.

Loki was sitting on his upper thighs in a way that maybe threatened to cut off his circulation, but he heard the distinct sound of a fly being unzipped and all thoughts of discomfort fled his mind.

"Do you want it?" Loki asked, even though that was a dumb question.

"Come on, I've been waiting all day."

He felt Loki's hands on him, parting his cheeks to check how well he'd prepped. He seemed satisfied. Thor wished he could spread his legs properly.

Loki lay full out on top of him, nose nuzzling slightly at his hair, before reaching down to force his way inside.

Thor had no leverage, and Loki hardly any. They ended up essentially grinding together, every downward push from Loki's hips making Thor's cock rub against the upholstery. It was definitely going to be stained.

There was no way they were going to get off like this. When all this had first started a few months ago, their parents had been out of town visiting relatives, leaving them strict instructions - no parties, no drinking, no sex.

No parties was the only rule they kept and a tipsy night of snogging led to the strangest hungover gay chicken, led to energetic incestuous sex in most rooms of the house as soon as they stopped regretting drinking their dad's whiskey.

Thor genuinely didn't think this steady but cautious motion was going to work for either of them. They needed more.

"Hold on," he said. "Hold on, hold on."

He shuffled and rolled, shuffled and rolled, somehow managing not to dislodge Loki's cock entirely from within himself, until his brother's back was against the seat behind them and Thor was able to brace a little against the still-too-close ones in front.

This was better. Loki was able to use his hands, holding on to Thor's hips to control their motions. More importantly, Thor was able to take hold of his own cock and jerk off, getting faster and more desperate as Loki's rhythm began to stutter and he finally let out a harsh cry as he came, headbutting Thor involuntarily in the process.

At least he apologised by helping Thor through the last few strokes to orgasm, whispering in his ear about how sexy and perfect he was, and in helping to clean up as best they could with a packet of tissues.

They both jumped at a tap on the window.

Police. It was the police. Thor was intensely aware that the car stank of sex and sweat as Loki calmly explained that they'd been just rough-housing. A little fight between brothers to settle a minor dispute, over now, nothing hurt but pride. The officer seemed sceptical until Loki produced their IDs. See, brothers. Nothing illegal going on here.

He huffed as Thor turned the car around and headed back towards the cinema.

"Next time, book a hotel."

"Yeah? Me and what money, Lokes?"

Loki sighed. "OK. But next time, at least make sure we're not actually fucking in a known dogging site."

At least the image of Thor having to wrap his coat around his waist to cover the lube mark on the seat of his jeans had him laughing again.


	4. Body fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killers for hire AU. Blood play. Graphic depictions of violence and torture (to unfortunate third party)

Everyone knew the Brothers hunted in a pair. Everyone who valued their lives, anyway.

To survive long in this world, information was king. Sure, maybe sometimes it was the intricate information of exactly why and where someone kept their secrets buried or whose little habits got traced to which port, but in their case, there were only five main facts to remember.

1\. Their techniques are old school and they are the best, but if you have to ask their price, you can't afford it and you need to go to someone cheaper.

2\. If you can see Thor, and Thor alone, Loki's knife is about to slip gently between your ribs. You'll probably barely feel it.

3\. If you can see Loki, and Loki alone, your head is about to meet a blunt object, probably a hammer, possibly a wall. You'll feel that but very briefly.

4\. If you attack Loki, your life will be very short.

5\. If you attack Thor, you might live a little longer. You'll just wish you were dead. And then that wish will be granted.

Honestly, it wasn't difficult.

And yet still they came. People wanting revenge for jobs done years ago, or wanting to threaten them into making themselves exclusive to one client and stop working the free market. Idiots, in short.

The screams were echoing up from the basement. Even though this place was in the middle of nowhere, and temporary accomodation since they were only passing through, Thor still felt on edge.

"Just kill him already," he muttered opening the door.

"I'm not finished carving," Loki said, as though they were sitting at dinner and he wasn't up to his elbows in blood, brandishing a thin but razor-sharp knife.

The unfortunate underworld underling was looking woozy, still tied to a kitchen chair, wrists raw from his struggles. None of the wounds looked deep enough to kill, but he'd bleed out eventually.

"Please," he begged, eyes struggling to focus on Thor. "Please, I won't tell anyone. Please, let me go."

His sentence turned into a scream as Loki slit one of his nostrils with the flick of a wrist.

Thor suspected that some of the city's crime families threw the inconvenient in their way. That they deliberately sent people they wanted rid of on missions to attack either of them, knowing that they'd fail and be dispatched at no expense.

"Do you want his tongue?" Loki asked. "I don't know what he thinks he might know that we're afraid of him telling, but that would make sure that he won't. Especially if I snap a few choice fingers. Or you could have one of his eyes, if you'd prefer."

Thor cast a look over the shivering man.

"I don't want any of him," he said. "I want you to come to bed."

Loki grinned and straddled his victim, wiping the trail of blood from his whimpering face with one finger.

"My brother wants me to go make him scream for a little while instead. Should I? Will that make you jealous? Will you still be here in the morning, waiting for me?"

Thor sighed. "For God's sake, Loki, just kill him..."

"He hurt you."

"Yes, but I think you've paid him back enough now."

The man yelped as Loki gripped his hair and forced his head back.

"Are you wondering if we're really brothers? After all, we don't exactly look alike. And we fuck. Everyone knows that. Maybe it's just a name, just a nickname. Just a story. To tell you the truth, I don't even know myself anymore. But I think we are. And that is why nobody gets to touch him but me. Ever."

He finally cut the man's throat on his last word. Thor sagged a little with relief. Sometimes Loki made it last for days. When he rounded on Thor and stalked towards him, his face was marked with a fresh spray of blood. Even his teeth were stained with it.

"Shower," Thor growled. "And then come to bed. I need it."

Loki was always ferocious after a kill, planned or not, and he inadvertantly made Thor's freshest injuries reopen and lazily ooze blood as he fucked him, skin clammy and barely dry from washing.

Thor felt the trace of Loki's tongue around the scars on his back, just impact wounds from someone trying to torture him with neither the skill nor the strength to do it properly. It had hurt, but he'd had worse.

Thumbs dug into his flesh, and Thor groaned when he realised that Loki was now deliberately trying to make him bleed. Somehow he didn't mind. The pain shot through him, getting all tangled up in his pleasure, until he couldn't tell which was which anymore. It made him feel viseral. Alive. Vital.

He climaxed with a shout, hand trapped awkwardly against the bed, hearing Loki's triumphant laughter behind him.

"Love me so much, you even come when I hurt you, huh?"

"Doesn't hurt. Not when it's you."

The teeth in his shoulder didn't draw blood, but when Loki finished and flopped down beside him, Thor could see that his lips and nails were stained with it.

Loki cuddled into him, instantly going soft and sweet as he always did after sex. For about half an hour. Sometimes Thor wondered if they weren't killers, if they did something normal, whether they would _be_ normal and like this all the time. Maybe they'd remember what came before. Maybe they'd want to remember. But they couldn't and he didn't really want to. This was what they were. Deep down, Thor revelled in the slaughter.

"I like killing for you," Loki mumbled as though catching his thoughts.

"I know, baby. That's why we're perfect together. Because I like to kill for you too."

"How many would you kill for me?"

"Oh, thousands. Entire armies. Entire nations. If it would make you happy."

He tasted his own blood on Loki when they kissed.

"You say the sweetest things, Thor."


	5. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berserker Thor is restrained after a battle and desperate to get rid of some leftover energy. Hand jobs, some violence, and mild angst.

"Come here. I promise I'm fine now."

For a second, Loki almost believes it, taking a few steps before he notices the gleam in Thor's eye. The one that says he's not safe yet.

It had taken six warriors to subdue him, forcing his ankles into the spreader bar to stop him kicking and trapping his hands in a modified yoke, keeping him from striking anymore.

And then they had turned him over to Loki's care, dumping him unceremoniously on Loki's bed, knowing that he would bring Thor down from his rage.

They didn't need to know exactly how he would accomplish this.

Thor smiled at him with too many teeth. Loki knew he should have used the collar. Thor had at least begun to recognise his brother at last, which meant Loki wasn't in mortal danger, but he still wanted to be back on the battlefield, laying waste to a defeated enemy. And Loki wasn't sure just how strongly that desire would drive him if he got too close.

"Loki, please. I'm fine. Let me up."

"No. You haven't calmed down enough yet."

"Loki," he whined. "I know my body."

"And I know you and I know when you're lying. You're not fine yet. Now lie still."

"I'll suck your cock if you let me go."

Loki sighed. It was like Thor was drunk, these times. He would have flashes of memory afterwards, and cringe when he recalled saying things like this.

"No. Wait. I'll let you go as soon as I'm satisfied that you're yourself again."

"I would do it really well. You'd be ruined forever. I would take you right down my throat to the hilt and I wouldn't care if you choked me."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Thor. You'll regret talking like this."

"You'll regret tying me up like this."

"It's for your own good."

Thor trashed again, unable to brace with sufficient force to change his angle. He narrowed his eyes slightly before trying to tilt his hips in Loki's direction.

He whined low in his throat when Loki raised an eyebrow at him, like a sad puppy.

"Help me," he said. "Please."

"Will you be good?"

He nodded desperately.

Loki sighed again for good measure so that at least Thor would know what a bother he was being. He let himself get too riled up, and his body didn't know where else to put the excess energy but straight to his groin.

Thor's eyes followed as he approached the bed cautiously. He stuck to the lower half, trying to keep out of headbutting range. Thor whimpered when he finally made it to straddling, grinding and writhing without shame.

Loki pretended to be unaffected as he unlaced his brother's trousers to release his swollen cock. The gasps and moans spilling from Thor's mouth were nothing to him. This was simply a necessary task.

"Loki..." Thor panted as he started to move his hand rapidly. "It won't be enough."

"It will be plenty, look," Loki retorted, gently twisting his hand to force a bead of precome from the tip.

"No... Need more, need you. Need you to fuck me."

"I can't do that, Thor, and you know it. We have talked about this. You're not really you and I can't believe that you really want what you say."

It was a conversation they'd had a hundred times before. And usually Thor would beg and plead and work himself into a frenzy until he finally came and then he'd start to level out and grow embarrassed by how he had been so crude...and then they wouldn't talk about what had passed or any promises Loki had made. It was like it never happened.

But he didn't fight this time. He just flopped his head back. And really, Loki should have been suspicious.

He was working Thor's flesh as fast and hard as he could, breath hissing out between his teeth.

He really should have been suspicious.

Thor suddenly used the additional weight of Loki leaning on his waist to sit up, knocking him off balance. He barely had time to register that Thor's left hand was loose before he'd managed to grab Loki by the hair and drag him forward.

"Let me go," he growled as Loki struggled in his grip.

And he couldn't yell for help, not while Thor was exposed like this. People would see, they would know...

Loki threw his weight forward, shoving Thor back and pinning him there. The leg bar stopped him from being able to sit up and Loki was just able to wrench the hand gripping his hair away with minimal pain.

Thor growled and snarled at him as he put all his weight behind reattaching the cuff. It must have been loose. Someone hadn't checked it properly.

He leapt away once the metal had slid home, watching Thor struggle and howl while his own heart stuttered in his chest, waiting for this particular fit to subside.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you here, hard and leaking."

Thor was sullenly silent. For a change. Loki just wanted this done now, he wanted his real brother back.

He carefully sat between Thor's spread legs to avoid giving him anything to push against and resumed where he'd left off, stroking and tugging harshly. Maybe a little too harshly. Thor seemed close, but even as his cries grew, he wasn't falling.

"Come on, Thor. Let go, come on."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Of course you can."

His arm was going to give out. He swapped to his left hand, even though it made his motions less skilled and sucked hard on his middle finger.

It was awkward trying to reach into Thor's trousers, and harder still to find a good angle, but eventually he managed to wiggle inside and probe relentlessly at the one spot he knew drove Thor crazy.

Sure enough, a lack of support did nothing to prevent Thor pressing his hips up as best he could, making slurred sounds that were probably meant to be words.

Loki slumped with relief when he finally managed to work an orgasm out of him. Thor's chest heaved, his hole clenching around Loki's finger.

"Brother?" came the soft plea.

It was over then. That was Thor's real voice. Loki looked up to find him staring in horror at the few black strands of hair tangled in his fingers.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked shakily.

"A little," Loki admitted. "No lasting harm done."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

His eyes were brimming with tears. Loki knew that Thor was afraid of what he might do when he was in his rage. It terrified them both.

"I can't keep doing this," Thor said quietly. "I'm not safe. It's not safe for you to be around me."

Loki felt comfortable enough to crawl up Thor's body and lie down next to him, leaving the restraints in place for now.

"Sleep now. We can think about it in the morning."

It was probably only exhaustion that let his brother drift off with his limbs still tied. Loki slipped out of bed and went to the window, desperate for fresh air.

Thor was not safe in his beserker rage. He was a danger to himself and everyone around him.

But he needed Loki then.

And Loki wasn't sure if he could give that up. Even the false lust of the rage was better than nothing.

Thor sighed in his sleep, drawing Loki inexorably back to him.

In the morning, he'd ask if the desire was real, he swore to himself. The same as he swore every time.


	6. Nipple play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotun Loki/concubine Thor. Kinda. A lot less coercive than that sounds. Service topping.

There were still days when Thor had to remind himself that he ought to count himself lucky. After all, plenty had it worse than him. He had a comfortable bed, good food, company.

Of course, he would rather not be living so far from his family. He would rather not be essentially a prisoner. He would rather not have been brought here at all, barely out of his childhood. And he would rather not be universally known as the runt's whore.

Actually _being_ the runt's whore was rather a different matter.

They'd given him to Loki when they were both too young. That had been their mistake. And it had been meant to be something of a humiliation for then both. Thor to be controlled by the smallest and physically weakest of the Jotuns and Loki to debase himself by having an Aesir concubine.

But their almost-adolescent selves had had no idea what to do with one another. No one ever bothered to explain what a concubine was when they were first pushed together. So they had just spent time in each other's company. Became friends through their shared proximity. And Thor had learned that Loki hated his father enough to take a perverse joy in making the son of his great enemy into his own confidant and companion and more than that.

By the time anyone bothered to mention exactly what Loki was supposed to be doing to Thor, they'd been lovers of choice, not force, for ages.

He could still remember how Loki had cried with laughter, unable to explain through his mirth, how everyone had expected him to be shocked and horrified at the very idea of touching Thor's pink flesh and how they had made it clear that it was expected of him to ravish his dearest friend. They had both giggled helplessly at wondering how the court would react if they knew the truth and whether Thor ought to feign discomfort and limp for the first few mornings after the revelation.

Yes, there were days when despite his fallen position, the hostility of most around him, and the homesickness for his childhood and his family, Thor found himself believing he was the luckiest creature in all the realms.

Like now for instance, as Loki arched beneath his touch, gasping for air as Thor teased one of his nipples into a sharp peak.

He'd learned this trick quite early on. He could tell how successful he was being by the exact shade of purple he managed to make bloom across Loki's cheekbones and the precise pitch of his cries.

Right now they were approaching violet, but he was definitely going for indigo.

Loki writhed beneath him, begging for everything and nothing all at once, crying out when Thor swirled his tongue around one swelling bud.

He really was just teasing now. Loki liked this kind of torture, pressing greedily upwards for Thor to suck on one properly, breath coming in harsh pants.

"Thor," he moaned. "Thor, come on. I want it."

Thor hummed non-committally and switched nipple.

"Please, Thor..."

He glanced up. They were certainly getting close to it now. If it were up to him, he'd keep Loki like this for hours. Days maybe.

But, of course, it wasn't up to him.

A sharp kick in his side signalled that Loki was no longer playing. He wanted to be attended to and he wanted it now.

In the early days, when they were still innocent of their intended relationship, they had tried everything equally. But the second Loki had discovered that his father forbade him to be penetrated, he wanted little else. The rebellion and the depravity appealed to him. He would flaunt any marks left on his skin and made a show of wincing when he sat, which Thor knew to be a lie as they were always careful.

And he still indulged Thor from time to time.

He sometimes wondered what his old friends would think if they knew how he was now so well trained that he could swallow a cock with only minor prompting. Or that he could use his mouth and fingers in counterpoint to each other at the same time as guiding his dick into the pliable hole beneath him.

He wondered what they would think if they knew he was almost sure he was in love with the Jotun, his so-called master. They would think him bewitched. And maybe he was.

The tiniest graze of teeth against sensitive skin had Loki whining, torn between wanting more of that tightrope line between pleasure and pain, and begging for the stimulation to stop.

Both nipples were now a fetching shade of the darkest purple and Thor set about soothing them, long swipes of his tongue to match his long thrusts. Loki was squirming, trying to buck against him and Thor allowed it this time. He wanted Loki full of him.

He was surprised when Loki pressed his face more firmly against his chest.

"Please," he managed. "Please."

Thor swirled his tongue once more before fixing his lips over the less swollen nipple and sucking hard.

Loki screamed, his body going rigid. Thor kept up, teeth scraping against Loki's sternum as he dragged his way across his chest, his rhythm growing faster and faster and slipping a hand down to grasp Loki's cock.

He was genuinely surprised when Loki climaxed. He'd heard none of the usual keening. Thor looked up to find him gasping, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

"Keep going," he said. "Keep going, finish."

It didn't take Thor long, not with their lips pressing together and surrounded by twitching muscle and long arms wrapping around him in unspoken promise.

Sometimes he wondered if he asked Loki for his freedom whether he would grant it.

And sometimes he knew that he would never ask.


	7. Corsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely French Revolution AU. Guard Thor rescues aristocrat Loki from prison and the latter is very thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did literally no historical research for this. My apologies for the glaring inaccuracies.

"If you get me out of here, I'll be very grateful."

He had to be mad. This was going to get him killed.

You couldn't spring enemies of the state from prison and expect to get away with it.

But then he thought about that neck, how it would curve so prettily beneath the guillotine and he knew... He knew he couldn't let that happen.

He didn't even know the man's name...

He had planned everything as best he could. He would go in the dead of night, disguise in hand, and spirit this demon out at the changing of the guards. No one would stop him going in, he outranked them all. He'd just have to hope that no one would question him emerging with a lady friend.

They hadn't discussed it. The indignity was probably going to be a sticking point. But the alternative was death. Between that and fleeing to England in reduced circumstances, Thor knew what he would choose.

He'd even paid for the ferry crossing and the stagecoach in advance. They would be safe long before anyone managed to figure it out and sound the alarm.

"I'll be very grateful," he had said.

Thor carried the memory of that promise with him every step of the way.

There were maybe 20 minutes for him to get in and get out. Plenty of time. And yet as he approached the gatehouse, his certainty wavered. He didn't have to do this. Was not the man a traitor? A liar, a thief, a dissenter? Thor owed him nothing and yet...

He greeted the guards gruffly, just a routine check, nothing to worry about. You just get off shift when you're done.

The walk to the cell took an age. He was as quiet as possible, for waking another prisoner was a sure-fire way to meet his end. He had even oiled the key in an attempt to lessen the scrape of iron on iron.

A delighted grin met his own face of trepidation as he stepped inside. It fell when he handed over the bundle of cloth though, turning to a shrug.

Because the man was beautiful, Thor thought they could get away with this. Surely it was their best shot. That was the only reason he had bought such clothing. It was not for any other reason. He certainly hadn't thought about how it would look.

The man turned away from him, pulling off his tattered prison uniform, revealing miles of bare skin and lean muscle. Thor swallowed thickly.

The skirt was on in a matter of moments and he couldn't quite shake the feeling that these were habitual moves. Like the man had done this before.

The bodice was loose. Too loose. It had been made for someone better endowed.

The man cast a sultry look over his shoulder and tugged on the laces. Thor moved as though in treacle, as though sticking to the floor, took hold of the ties and heaved.

Back arching and a slight gasp escaping his lips, the man nodded and Thor pulled a little more. He could feel the heat of skin beneath his hand as he tested the strain of the boning and the sensation of taut flesh yielding to him.

He was almost bereft at having to allow the whole ensemble to be covered by more fabric and a great travelling cape, with a low hat to better disguise the man's face.

They walked arm in arm back to meet the new guardsman, yes indeed, just showing this fair citoyenne the righteous fury of the glorious republic, good evening to you, friend.

And they were out.

Thor took great gasps of air, feeling as though they could be caught at any moment as he steered his new charge gently through the streets to his modest dwelling.

"We head for Calais at first light," he said when they were alone, safely behind closed doors. "I have papers and clothes for you. We are merchants investigating a new business opportunity in England. You are my brother. And once we cross, you will be safe."

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

Thor nodded absently.

"You may sleep in my bed," he said. "The chair will be fine for me."

The man pouted. "Wouldn't you rather sleep comfortably next to me? After all, surely it is nothing for brothers to share a bed."

He barely recognised his own breathing. Of course he had thought about it, heard the layers of meaning tangled in that simple statement. Considered the extent to which gratitude might stretch.

Outer garments were abandoned and the man lounged back, the corset tight around his waist but shallow at his chest, the outline of his muscles faintly visible.

Thor found himself crawling onto his own bed, sliding his hands beneath the skirts he had chosen to be inconspicuous and demure. The moonlight flooded through his window catching on bare skin and teeth.

The man coaxed him closer and closer, making soft pleading sounds until Thor was lying between his legs, skirts runched up to his waist, and their lips pressed together.

He felt himself rolled until he was lying on his back, looking up at this serpent who had tempted him so, dark hair spilling from the hasty pinning he'd given it. Thor wondered how it would look without the dust of the street and the grime of prison upon it.

He couldn't help leaning up to taste that mouth again, deft fingers undoing his shirt and skimming over his torso before reaching for his belt.

A whine of protest escaped his throat when the man withdrew from his naked form, shushing him. He returned with the small flagon of cooking oil that Thor had left on the table.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked.

"I'm showing you how very grateful I am. Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you. You citoyens think the aristos are all depraved and self-indulgent, don't you?"

Thor hesitated, breath hitching, as his legs were gently pushed apart and slick fingers brushed over his skin.

"I'm going to show you just how right you are."

It hurt at first, a little. Thor scrabbled at the rough sheets while the man cooed at him, petting his hip and praising his restraint.

And then gradually it didn't hurt anymore. And Thor heard himself making desperate, needy noises, begging for something he couldn't name.

The skirts swirled around him as the man shifted, leaning over Thor. He knew what was going to happen now. And even a week ago, he would have shuddered at the very thought. But this man, this strange other-worldly being had made him crazed with desire.

It burned and his fingers scratched desperately at the corsets, achieving nothing but gaining a chuckle from the other man. He leant forward, aligning their bodies without letting his cock slide out and kissed Thor again, all silk and sweetness.

And then he thrust in like a stab.

Thor howled, arms and legs locking in place, holding on to his tormentor like a vice.

"I knew I was right to choose you," he heard from somewhere left of his ear. "You're something different."

The next motions were more cautious, steady and gentle, and Thor found himself canting upwards slightly, starting to meet them halfway.

His mind seemed oddly clear. He took in the full sight above him, the pink cheeks and swollen lips, hair tangled, the strong curve of the shoulder giving way to the falsely cinched waist and the flounce of skirts.

His cries took him by surprise. One moment he was merely breathing heavily, the next he was yelping out, loud enough that it would surely rouse his neighbours.

The man laughed, tossing his head back, and increasing the pressure and speed.

"Please..." Thor gasped. "Please."

A hand under the cloth to stroke his cock.

"Do you want to spill?" the man asked. "Get these nice clothes all stained?"

The words didn't register in Thor's head.

"Your name. What's your name?"

The sharp face loomed towards him, the grip on his cock tightening.

"Loki."

Thor yelled, his body finally over-worked, and lay panting and boneless while Loki reached his own climax a few harsh thrusts later.

He couldn't protest when his arms were gently laced around the corset, slightly loosened now, and he felt a cold nose nuzzling at his neck.

"I think I'm going to like being your brother, Thor."


	8. Creative sexual positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Messy artist Thor and Loki, his neighbour who just locked himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see? Art. Like, literally creative. Get it? Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I'll see myself out.
> 
> Also I don't think the position described is possible, but I had nothing else so... I had to write it so I could get to the next prompt which I had more ideas for.

Who the hell hammers at eight in the morning on a Sunday?

Loki growled to himself, trying to block the sound out with a pillow. Every time the hammering stopped and he thought he might finally get to go back to sleep, it started up again only a few minutes later.

Eventually he gave up and wandered out of his flat to go tell whoever it was off.

He was genuinely amazed that his knock at the door was heard over the noise.

A smiling blond face looked cheerily out at him, far more cheerily than anyone has the right to so early on a weekend.

"How many pictures are you planning to hang today? I wouldn't mind, but it's 8am."

The face crumpled in confusion and then seemed to notice the hammer in his hand.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry. I'll keep it down for another few hours."

He was sheepishly running his other hand through his dusty hair and seemed genuinely apologetic and Loki internally kicked himself for starting so aggressively.

"Great. Thanks."

He made it to outside his front door before realising that he'd just gotten up and left and no one was home yet and he was out here in his boxers and a ratty old dressing gown and...

The blond stranger opened his door a little more cautiously this time.

"I locked myself out," Loki said sullenly. "Can I come in and wait until the guy I live with gets back?"

Part of him expected the door to be slammed in his face, but the phantom hammerer stepped aside and waved him in.

"So you want coffee or something?" he asked and Loki really felt pissed now that this guy was going to be so polite about it.

"Black, one sugar. Please."

A chipped mug was pressed into his hands with a smile.

"I'm Thor. Just move stuff until you can find a seat. Or take the breeze blocks. It won't hurt them."

Loki felt like he was in a library or a workshop, shifting rolls of paper and what seemed to be chunks of wood aside until he uncovered something that was probably a couch seat. Thor took the breeze blocks.

Which... Yeah.

"So, your house is full of building material," Loki observed. His bare feet had stuck to the plastic sheeting covering the floor.

"Yeah. I'm an artist. Slash set designer. I'm starting on a bit of work for an indie film. They want huge boulders that are portable, and I think the sponge ones look fake but I think if I mix concrete through the paint, then I can coat them in very rock-like material and they'll look more real but they still won't be too heavy. So yeah, that's why I'm smashing rocks today."

Loki nodded vaguely. Thor was clearly very earnest about his work. He was also clearly quite desperate to impress.

"So you're Loki, right?" he asked. "I took in a package for you a few months ago."

Maybe Loki did vaguely remember that.

"I've seen you around. I always meant to ask if you and your partner wanted to come for drinks some time."

"What partner?"

Thor looked vaguely flustered. "The other guy. That you live with."

"Oh. No, we're not... No. He's staying at his girlfriend's place. We're very much not."

"Good. I mean, not good that you don't have a partner and not... Not anything."

Loki laughed. "Why, are you interested?"

Thor tried for the nonchalant shrug but missed by several galaxies.

"And if I said I was, what would you say?"

Loki didn't miss the way Thor looked at him, half fearful and half wanting.

"I'd ask if you were hitting on me."

"And what if I was?"

"Well, I don't know," Loki said, standing up and putting his empty mug down on a random surface. "Probably something about having a few hours to kill and that you seem nice so why not? But then again, that would be too forward."

He was practically standing between Thor's legs now, in perfect striking range to tip him backwards.

"It's not too forward," Thor said, swallowing thickly. "But I'd suggest we move somewhere...not concrete."

The first problem with Thor's bed was that it was smaller than Loki was used to. It seemed more like a large single than something actually designed for two people.

The second was that it was covered in art supplies.

"Do you draw in bed?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

"There is not going to be space, Thor." He hesitated. "You had a little...ladder thing. Painting holder. Could you sit on it and brace against the wall? Perfect angle. And no need to move any of your pictures."

Loki hadn't expected to be balancing calves on his shoulders while the owner of said calves held himself up on a particularly heavy-duty easel braced against the wall when he woke up angry that morning, but he wasn't complaining.

It was awkward, and probably painful for Thor, but he was showing no sign of not thoroughly enjoying himself.

"How long have you been living downstairs from me?"

"About eight months," Thor strained.

"Eight months we wasted not doing this."

He was genuinely amazed that Thor was managing. All his weight not held by Loki was on his arms and a narrow piece of wood. Loki's eyes were drawn to the bulge of his biceps and ideas of being effortlessly held down flickered through his head.

Jerking Thor off was a little difficult, Loki having to basically hug one of his legs to manage it. But the sounds it drew out of his mouth were worth it and had Loki stuttering through coming faster than he expected, only just managing to remember to keep his hand going to finish Thor off, come spattering over their skin like so many paint splashes.

They stared at each other for a moment, panting, before Loki carefully lowered Thor's legs back to the floor.

"Next time, we do it at my place," he said.

"Next time, you pose for me afterwards," Thor countered, not even being subtle in his appreciation of Loki's form.

"Deal. You can draw me like one of your French girls. On an actual bed."

"Yeah. I think the drawing will take several sittings though."

"Ooh. I'll take that as a promise."


	9. Dominance/submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon-to-be-king Thor wanting to be taken care of. Slight praise/possessive kink.

A king does not belong to himself, but to the realm entire and the realm is its people.

It was a lesson he was taught many times.

And when Thor realised what it meant, he was afraid. It would be too much. So many conflicting voices and thoughts would torment him if he could not be his own man from time to time.

But the king does not belong to himself.

Thor was not king yet, but he had found a way to belong, even temporarily, to just one person.

Loki sighed to find Thor kneeling in his chamber, but the touch of his hand against Thor's face was soft and he didn't seem upset. He knew that sometimes Thor needed this.

"You strip for me while I fetch it then."

If he could, he'd wear the collar all the time. And everyone would know that he belonged somewhere specific. If he could, he'd have one specially made, all soft and clearly labelled. But he knew he couldn't risk that.

He barely noticed his own motions, removing and neatly folding his clothes before lifting his hair. The mere presence of the leather and the sound of it fastening started to help him let go.

Loki stood up, stroking his cheek.

"I have some things I need to do," he said. "But they won't take long. Kneel at the end of the bed, hands behind your back and wait for me."

He hadn't specified a travelling method, so Thor crawled out of habit. His arms automatically locked into position, wrists together, his eyes finding random patterns in the wood grain of Loki's bed.

Various sounds reached his ears. Rustling papers, the scrape of chair legs against the floor, the scratch of a pen. But he couldn't look round. He wasn't allowed to look round. The sound of his own steady breathing overtook everything, sending minutes into hours into eons that he could wait on the cold stone.

Arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind, hands spanning his chest. He didn't know how long he'd been there and dared to lean back slightly into the warmth. He got a short kiss to the side of his head.

"So patient," Loki murmured soothingly. "Good boy."

He stood up and placed one finger under Thor's chin, easing him to his feet and leading him back to the side of the bed. The sheets were soft and cool, even to his chilled flesh.

"Can you keep your arms like that, or do you want help?"

"I can keep them like this."

"Good."

Thor let himself be manhandled. He ended up on his stomach in the centre of the bed, legs slightly parted, head turned away from Loki. That was the only part he didn't like. He wanted to see, to be secure that he belonged by seeing his brother's face. But he was not allowed and if he tried to look then Loki would blindfold him and not give him what he needed. He stared into space, not allowing his eyes to focus.

"Do you need to be punished?" Loki asked conversationally.

Thor said nothing. If he'd done something he was ashamed of, this was when he confessed it. But there was nothing of late. He just wanted.

Goose bumps ran across his skin following the trace of Loki's fingertips down his spine.

"Do you _want_ to be punished?"

He shook his head minutely. No, that wasn't why he was here. He wasn't feeling guilty he just...

"Do you want to be loved?"

He tried to prevent the tears. Loki didn't like it when he cried without permission.

A hand through his hair, tugging gently.

"Good boys ask for what they want. Don't you want to be good for me?"

Thor stopped the whine that almost escaped. He did want to be good. That was all he wanted.

Loki had stopped moving, hand just resting against Thor's head.

"Please. Please love me."

"How do you want it?"

_On my back so I can look. Against the mirror. With kissing. With biting. Scratch me. Own me._

"Please."

Strong hands moved him, forcing his arms further up, dragging his hips upwards, pressing his back into an arch and his face against the pillows. If he belonged to Loki then Loki made the decisions and took the responsibility.

"I want you to stay quiet for me," Loki said, fishing in a drawer. "Unless you need to stop, I don't want to hear anything. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

The sting of the slap against his inner thigh was more from how unexpected it was than from any real force.

"Can you do that for me?"

Thor nodded.

"Good boy."

Their sessions weren't always sexual. Sometimes Thor just wanted to be struck, or forced to sit still for hours or just lie at Loki's feet under his table. It made him feel safe. But sometimes he needed it to quiet his mind.

Quieting his mouth was proving more troublesome. Sometimes Loki would gag him, but this wasn't really about Thor staying quiet, it was about self-control and self-discipline. He had to do this because Loki had asked it of him.

He tried desperately to regulate his breathing as Loki stretched him out. He could do this. He could be good. He could belong here.

It was clear that Loki was going to try to test him. Harsh presses against his prostate and the burn of too many fingers too fast didn't elicit more than a steady hiss of air between his teeth.

Loki had undressed at some point. Thor could feel his skin as he moved, brushing against his bare side. He had to be behind him now, if Thor were to just lower his head slightly...

No. He wasn't allowed to look.

His breath shuddered as Loki pressed in, but he didn't cry out. Loki did though. His hands ran down Thor's back, his nails leaving trails of red that faded almost instantly.

"Taking it so well, brother. My brother."

Yes, that was what he wanted, he was Loki's brother, he was Loki's, he belonged.

He pushed back slightly, using his chest as leverage. He wanted Loki to praise him and tell him he was good. Nothing else mattered.

Loki's thrusts were steady and deep, matching the long pulls of Thor's breathing. He leant on Thor's wrists, pushing his arms impossibly further, his back curving further, mouth opening but not releasing more than a harsh pant.

"So good, Thor. So obedient for me."

He could have sobbed. There was nothing like this, there was nothing like being loved and taken care of like this. There was nothing but keeping his breathing steady and controlling his body and feeling Loki rubbing deliberately against that one spot.

An unexpected hand at his cock had him biting hard on his lip, enough to draw blood, but no sound escaped him.

"So good, so quiet. I want you to come for me. You deserve it. Come without a sound for me, Thor. You can do it. I love you."

His eyes screwed tightly shut, letting the pleasure wash over him, consume him, but without letting go of his force of will.

He convulsed with it, cock pulsing and staining the sheets, sending Loki spiraling over the edge with a surprised cry.

And then he was pulling out and coming into view and Thor was clinging to him desperately.

"I know. I know. It's over, all over now. You did so well. I'm proud of you. Just let me get you cleaned up."

He lay still and let himself be gently washed with deft touches, the blood wiped from his lip, and wrapped in a clean blanket from under the bed.

He drew back when Loki moved to remove the collar though, shaking his head.

"You can talk again, Thor. We're finished, it's done."

"Leave it on. I want to wear it a while longer."

He lay his head against Loki's chest, hearing the beat of his heart slowing down.

"I love you," he murmured. "I like being yours."

Loki just held him and tried to sooth away his fears with soft touches and gentle words. For a little while at least, it might work.


	10. Double penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Agent of Asgard Loki playing with Mjölnir. Object insertion and mild dirty talk.

"Have you ever tried to fuck Mjölnir?"

The sight of Thor spluttering into his fourth beer was worth it, even if this didn't go anywhere.

"I was just thinking, because obviously I remember that we used to... The old me and you used to have a lot of imaginative fun with one another. And I just wondered if you'd ever put your hammer to good use. As it were."

Thor was trying to maintain his serious face but he always blushed a little when Loki talked about how they used to be. How they were now seemed to bother him far less.

"If you _remember_ , then maybe you recall."

"Well, I don't remember everything," Loki lied. "I only have little snippets and fragments. Still images, some of it. It's like I have the porn DVD art and the trailer but not the actual feature."

Thor huffed slightly. "Only one person ever defiled that hammer and it wasn't me."

Loki remembered it like it was yesterday. How Thor had come back from bathing sooner than expected and caught him cleaning the oil off Mjölnir's handle. How he'd been angry for a moment before his pupils had almost burst and he'd insisted that next time he be allowed to watch.

But the new Loki did not remember. And had to remind himself of that fact.

"Oh, so you know it's possible then. You should try it, you might like it. I bet the ridges would feel amazing..."

They did.

"..and you could take as much length as you want..."

You could.

"..and I bet it even thrums slightly."

That one wasn't true, but he had to at least pretend that he wasn't speaking from experience.

Thor carefully put his bottle down.

"Loki, I know that you're happy that we've recently rekindled our relationship..."

"I'm ecstatic that we're fucking again, yes."

He smirked at Thor's long-suffering expression.

"But we agreed we would have a new era of truth between us. So, please tell me the purpose of your encouragement. What is it that you want?"

Loki bit his lip, deliberately fluttering his eyes closed.

"Oh," he said. "No, my fantasy is too much. You'd never go through with it."

Thor laughed. "You think I will be shocked? I doubt there is anything you could suggest that I would not be able to handle."

Ha, _handle..._

"No, Thor, you'll think me the most debauched and filthy creature in all the realms."

"I already think that. Now, out with it. Explain why you want to watch me take my own hammer. Perhaps I will grant your wish."

Loki's breath hitched and he threw himself into Thor's lap, grinding down, and bringing his lips to Thor's ear.

"I don't want to watch, big brother," he whispered. "I want to slide in right alongside her."

Thor's whole body shuddered.

"I've never... I've not..."

Loki combed a stray lock of blond hair back behind Thor's ear.

"You see, I knew it was too much. Forget it. It doesn't matter."

He squeaked in surprise when Thor stood up, forcing him to cling on with arms and legs and slammed their mouths together.

"Give me three days to prepare," he said.

\--

Loki was amazed.

Thor had never been delicate, but he'd clearly taken his three days very seriously.

"You're wearing a butt plug," Loki said before he could stop himself. "I'm shocked that you even know what those are."

Thor frowned his 'wise older brother' frown.

"I've lived on Midgard for years. I've seen some things. Done some things."

"Done this?"

"No."

"Good thing that I bought a whole new bottle of lube then, huh?"

He eased the plug out of Thor, marvelling at how his body clung to it, and replaced it with two of his fingers.

"You're all loose..."

"That was the idea, I thought. You are not ill-endowed and Mjölnir is thicker than you. I would rather not injure myself."

Loki worked as fast as he could, breath speeding up as Thor yielded easily even to four of his fingers.

"Get her. You're ready."

He poured lube generously over the proffered handle, glad that he'd thought to cover his bed with towels first.

It was a miracle he didn't come all over himself at the sight of Thor struggling to find the right angle, crouched over the weapon that had won a thousand battles, about to take it and his little brother's cock. The noble Thor. It was too perfect.

Thor whimpered when Loki wrapped a hand around his length.

"Little Thor was flagging. I thought this might help. Distract you a little."

It definitely did. Loki kitten licked beads of sweat from Thor's forehead as he lowered himself inch by inch. Eventually he flinched.

"That's it," he said. "No more."

Loki looked down. He remembered his first time, willing his flesh to take the unyeilding length, deeper than anything else had ever reached. There was still about a fifth of the handle left, but Thor had done well to manage so much.

"What now?" Thor panted.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes. I've not come this far to turn back now."

Oh, Thor. So stubborn.

"Alright, well, I think if you lie back and I prop your hips up with some pillows..."

It was a delicate operation. Mjölnir would move with Thor, but they had to be careful. Thor's breath came in harsher pants as he adjusted to the new angle.

Loki ended up sitting on Mjölnir's head for a moment, looking down at his brother, all flushed and sweaty and not quite wrecked enough, hips tilted upwards in offering.

"You look incredible..." he breathed.

Thor managed to calm himself.

"Do it," he said firmly. "I can take you, do it."

Loki slicked himself up far more carefully than normal and tried to find an achievable angle, brushing against Mjölnir as he eased the head of his cock inside.

He could feel it. Norns, he could feel everything. Every ridge on the hammer's handle rubbed against the underside of his cock while Thor's muscles clenched and quivered around him, so hot and tight...

He heard a sob when he was fully seated and realised it was himself. He looked up at Thor through his hair, staring at a thoroughly overwhelmed face that he was sure matched his own.

"Move," Thor gasped. "Move. Fuck me."

"I can't, I won't last like this. Just give me a second."

Thor seemed to relax his muscles slightly, making everything slightly easier. As soon as he felt ready, Loki drew back just slightly and pressed back in.

Those infernal layers of leather binding... The texture was enough to send him mad.

Thor yelped. "Loki, come on. More. Please."

"Good?" Loki managed, trying and failing to get himself into something approaching a steady rhythm.

"Like nothing I've ever had."

His head thrashed against the pillows, gutteral cries of pleasure and demands for more spilling from his lips.

"So greedy, brother," Loki said, mouth on autopilot as he tried to give Thor what he needed. "Stuffed so full and still begging for more. About to come from this, aren't you? All filled up and feeling so good."

"Keep going. Keep talking."

"I knew you could do it. I knew that you'd take it all. Want it. Want nothing more than being fucked out and not have to think. Want to have your little, innocent brother take you apart, even if I have to use your hammer to do it."

Thor's hand grasped his own cock, working in unsteady motions, completely overcome with sensation.

"A little more," he said. "A little more."

Loki bit down hard on his lip, grabbed Thor's hips and pounded into him. He felt himself start to climax a fraction of a second before Thor yelled, spilling over his stomach, and his inner muscles clamped down.

He writhed in over-stimulation as Loki tried to pull out.

"Your body doesn't want me to leave. We should do this more often. You clearly crave it."

Thor nodded his agreement, eyes screwed shut as he managed to use his feet to dislodge Mjölnir from his body with a lewd squelch of lube and come. Freed, Loki flopped down next to him.

"Hey, Thor... I just came all over your hammer."

The chuckle sounded exhausted.

"An excellent idea, brother. Though maybe next time you should try it."

Loki thought about how it would feel, letting Thor feed the handle into him little by little, being so filled and unable to move, impaled, helpless to do anything but take it and then Thor forcing his way inside too, so thick and pulsing and, oh...

He swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling.

"Give me a week to prepare."


	11. Explaining a kink to their partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants angry sex with just a touch of humiliation. Thor struggles with the concept and tries to find a compromise. Kinda-service-y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write. I found it really hard to think of a kink that Thor wouldn't get that I was comfortable with writing. It was consensual somnophilia for a while but no matter how I tried to write it, it came out really creepy in a way that I wasn't going for. And for a short time Loki was just really into fur but it just...didn't come out right. So this happened instead.

"I just don't understand, that's all."

Loki was clearly regretting ever bringing this up.

"Look, you don't have to do it, it was just a thought."

"No," Thor said. "If you make me understand, maybe I can see my way to making this happen for you."

Loki waved his hands vaguely.

"I don't know why I want it, I just do. Why do we want anything sexual? Why do you like having your mouth covered? And don't pretend that you don't, because you do."

Thor thought about it. It was difficult to explain. It was difficult to think through properly.

"I think it's because I feel like when I can't speak, I have to communicate with you on a baser level. And I... I like letting you have a little power over me because I feel safe with you. So I like giving you the power to harm me but know that you wouldn't."

"Well, exactly. It's the same thing."

It was not the same thing at all. There was a world of difference between liking a little roughness and being treated like...

"It won't be real, Thor. It's just pretend. Like when we were children and we would play at being dragons and monsters. It's just grown up playing."

"But it's not... It's not right."

Loki laughed suddenly. "What has right or wrong to do with anything? All that we do together is wrong, brother."

"I mean it," Thor protested. "You know that I would never hurt you."

"I do. Of course, I do, that's why I thought about it and I trust you to be a safe person to indulge with."

Thor felt the faint prickles of jealousy crawling along the back of his mind.

"Who else have you considered? Who else was on the shortlist?"

Loki grinned wickedly at him. "That's good. See? This is what I want. I want you to be angry with me and remind me where I belong."

He was scooting up the bed, eyes dancing, Thor following as though bound with invisible chains.

"And where do you belong, trickster?"

"Beneath you, always," Loki whispered.

Thor practically leapt away.

"No, I can't," he said. "I can't do it. I can't hear you say such things."

"It's not real!"

"Even so. I can't bear to think that you would even have the passing fancy that I... That you are lesser."

Loki sat up, slowly.

"That's fine. I knew this would be difficult for you. Don't worry about it."

He seemed genuinely disappointed and Thor floundered.

"I just want to make you happy, Loki. So even pretend belittling of you cuts me to the heart. I want to give you what you want, just please, don't say that you are unworthy of my love, because you're not."

"Everyone else seems to think so. Why shouldn't I believe them?"

Thor snarled. "Because they're wrong. They don't know you like I do. They don't get to decide what you are or are not."

"Oh, and you do? Why is that?"

He could feel the burn of embarrassment on his face. "Because I love you. You know that I do."

"Then show me, Thor. Show me why you get to decide."

He lounged back, legs spread and back arching.

Thor lunged at him, barely bothering to remove their clothes more than was strictly necessary.

"Slick yourself, brother. I have no patience to deal with you right now."

Loki's voice had a faint, needy whine to it as he said the words, the spell that he had almost invented himself, cobbled together from far more reputable incantations. Normally Thor preferred the manual approach but not this time.

He dragged Loki back when he tried to turn onto his stomach and placed him firmly on his side, settling in behind him and pulling one of his legs up to his chest. He wrapped his other hand around Loki's neck, not applying pressure but resting as an unmistakable presence.

Loki's heart beat fluttered under his fingertips, speeding up as he rubbed the head of his cock teasingly over his entrance. It wasn't difficult to hold Loki in place, even as he struggled, trying to move back.

"I will hear you ask."

"Please, Thor. Please, do it."

Thor pressed his forehead against Loki's back as he pushed in, hearing Loki's moaning, and set a fast pace as soon as he felt ready.

"You see, this is where you belong," he growled softly into Loki's ear. "By my side forever, and in my arms."

"In your bed," Loki said, eyes screwed shut and throat vibrating beneath Thor's hand with hums of pleasure.

He whined when Thor grabbed his hand as it was questing downwards, seeking release.

"I look after you and you look after me. So I'll make you come."

Loki managed to hold his own leg up when Thor let go of it to stroke his cock. His hips bucked helplessly, Thor holding on through it, never ceasing his rhythm.

"Tell me you deserve it. That you deserve release."

"I deserve it, I do, please, Thor, don't stop."

"Why do you deserve it?"

He couldn't see Loki's face, but he could practically feel the confusion radiating off him beneath the desperation. He starting to slow down, both his hand and his thrusts, even as his own body screamed at him.

"No," Loki cried, reaching backwards, nails digging into Thor's thigh. "Keep going, keep going."

"Why do you deserve it, Loki?"

A gutteral howl of frustration was not the answer he was looking for. But then realisation dawned.

"Because I'm worthy of you."

Thor stopped holding back. He wasn't sure when Loki came in all the clenching and screaming, but they were soon lying boneless and sticky together, Loki twisting his head back for kisses.

"It's not quite what I had in mind, but very satisfying. Thank you."

Thor didn't even bother pulling out, just stayed where he was, both arms around his little brother, and hoping he believed what he'd said.


	12. Explaining their relationship to a third party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall confronts the princes about what they get up to behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's not a lot of porn in this one. I'll make up for that tomorrow.

Thor considered Heimdall a friend.

An unnerving friend, but a friend nonetheless.

So when he was asked to visit the observation room, he went straight away. Sometimes Heimdall liked to show him interesting nebulas or one-off cosmic events. It was always worth seeing him.

The room seemed chillier than normal though. Thor walked in to find Heimdall staring at something a thousand worlds away.

And then Loki arrived, all frowns. No doubt he'd been dragged away from something important. Or something he considered important anyway.

Heimdall didn't even look at them when he spoke.

"So, how long have you been indulging your lust for one another?"

Thor's whole body went cold. He struggled to breathe for a moment. His hands shook.

"Some years," Loki said, seeming far and distant.

"I see. And I expect there is nothing I can say that will make you stop?"

Loki glanced sideways at Thor, whose mouth suddenly decided to take off of its own accord.

"How do you know?" he asked desperately. "You are sworn not to look into the royal chambers."

"Indeed, I did swear. But observation of the corridor on the way to the royal chambers is under my watch. It is a likely place for assassins to lurk, after all."

Thor remembered. A feast, some weeks ago. He'd been too impatient, pushing Loki up against the wall, swallowing his moans as they ground against each other, building themselves into a frenzy of need and then Thor had dropped to his knees and taken Loki's cock in his mouth, his hair being yanked as Loki struggled to contain his cries.

"Then why now?" Loki asked, evidently recalling the same incident. "If you have known for some months, why not call for us sooner?"

Heimdall sighed and finally turned to face them.

"Because at first, I thought you had merely taken leave of your senses temporarily. That the drink had gone to your heads and what I saw was you not in your right minds. But as I started to look, then I saw."

"Saw what?" Loki demanded.

"You are not subtle, my princes, and were you not brothers with all the intimacies of that relationship, all would be able to tell. You are so often together, in each other's space. You touch often, long and lingering. You tease each other mercilessly, a hand beneath the table, a lewd lick of lips or fingers. Your voices lower automatically when you are alone. You flutter and sigh around each other and often you retire at the same time, as though by arrangement. The evidence is circumstantial, but if I didn't already know, you confirmed it verbally when I asked outright."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, you have been keeping an eye on us," Loki said, he voice icy. "Whatever have we done to deserve such special treatment?"

"Your father asked it of me."

Thor's stomach lurched again.

"Please, good Heimdall, do not tell our parents. Father would murder us rather than feel the shame of it. Whatever you desire to keep this secret, I will get for you."

Heimdall waved a hand languidly to silence him.

"Your father asked that I keep watch for any maidens being sneaked into the palace. When he has enquired, I have told him truthfully that I have seen neither prince behaving improperly with any young women."

"So...you will not tell him?"

A slow blink of golden eyes.

"I considered it. After all, you are breaking the law. Incest is not permitted, ever. That said, I have watched you grow since you were boys. For you to do this, there are two explainations. Either you are experimenting and will give this up...or you truly love each other as something other than brothers. Either way, I see no need at present to bother your father with it or to put you through such trauma."

Thor glanced sideways. He thought he was in love with Loki. Not just loving as family or as an emotion-free sexual partner, but real, painful, heart-wrenching love. And he was afraid that Loki didn't feel the same way.

Loki's face revealed nothing.

"I..." Thor tried, voice cracking. "Thank you."

He was still shaking after Heimdall dismissed them. Loki laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Be calm, Thor. We can trust him."

"I know, it's just... That was unpleasant."

The hand slipped down to his waist instead.

"Shall I take your mind off it?" Loki breathed. "There are some hours before dinner."

"And how would you propose we spend them?"

"Well, there are some highly interesting studies in my room that I was in the middle of reading. I'm sure we could learn much from them. Or if that did not catch your attention, you could sit in my lap for a while. I'm sure you're still loose from last night, the preparation would be nothing. We could just laze the afternoon away. Unless...you want something a little harder and faster."

Loki never talked about it, not in the open. Thor tried to conceal how much the disinterested tone with which he spoke was driving him mad.

He suddenly couldn't take it and pulled Loki behind a pillar, hands tight at his hips and lips patching onto the side of his neck.

The sound of Loki's delighted laughter echoed around them.

"I hope you're watching, still so stoic and unmoved. I swear, one day we will give you such a show, even steady Heimdall will feel the tingling of desire... One day I will take him on the floor, laid across the upper table, even on the throne of Asgard itself and hear his cries echo around the hall. He will leave scratches down my back and bite marks on my thighs and we will twine together, panting and sweating and moaning. The whole palace will smell of us and what we do and you'll only be able to _watch,_ oh, Gatekeeper..."

\--

Heimdall's gaze lay upon them as they vanished into their home.

He hoped he'd made the right decision.

Overall, he believed this would be good for the realm. A shared secret between the princes, a shared love... He thought it would bind them together and make them stronger when the time came for Thor to rule. And if Loki learned the truth of his parentage, perhaps this would keep them allied.

Alas, he could see almost everything, but not the future.

He shifted slightly uncomfortably.

Damn that Loki and his wicked tongue.


	13. First time the have sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Over-privileged incestuous rich kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally wrote their first time for Day One, so have a different version.
> 
> I might revisit these two for something longer if I can think of plot for it, they're quite fun.
> 
> Although I'm imagining them as the sons of a businessman and an ambassador, this was definitely inspired by this modern royalty gifset over [here.](http://ohmythundergod.tumblr.com/post/87726774539/thorki-modern-royalty-au-people-are-talking)

When you want for nothing, it's hard to decide what you do really want.

There was nothing in the world that was withheld from Thor. Everything had been handed to him. Clothes, cars, boats, women, men... Nothing stayed long in the gap between 'want' and 'have'.

Except for one thing.

He wasn't sure when he started wanting Loki.

Maybe it was when they were in Barcelona and Loki refused to get dressed the whole time, wandering around in shorts or obscenely tight swimming trunks, the pale expanse of his skin turning pink and red in the unyielding Mediterranean sun.

Maybe it was that time in LA, when he found Loki laughing hysterically in an alley behind one of the more disreputable clubs, clearly off his face on something (or several things), and staring at Thor with those wide eyes as he dragged him towards their chauffeur.

Maybe it was that time he'd been fucking that girl on the couch, that dark-haired girl, so pale and thin, little breasts and bony hips and he'd looked up and seen the barest glint of watching eyes and then heard feet running up the stairs...

No, it was before then. That was more of a side effect of the wanting.

Perhaps he'd always wanted, somewhere deep down. He certainly couldn't remember going from a state of not-wanting to wanting.

It had just intensified of late.

And sometimes he wondered if Loki wanted him too. After all, he wandered around barely dressed around him, making soft noises when he ate, came out of his room with his hair all mussed and traces of lube not quite washed off his hands.

Then again, maybe Loki wanted to torment him by holding himself just out of reach, standing on tiptoe to get a glass from the top shelf in the morning and letting his over-sized t-shirt slide up revealing his lack of underwear, laying his head in Thor's lap in the afternoon or absentmindedly running his fingers over his bare chest while Thor did lengths of the pool.

And then again, maybe he was just comfortable around Thor. They were brothers after all. Family. Why should he care about propriety when they were at home? Not that Loki cared much about propriety anyway.

The first time they slept together, he'd stumbled across Loki at the party of a mutual acquaintance. Thor didn't really know the guy. And he decided to leave when the cocaine came out. He hated the stuff, hated what it did to people, hated seeing his friends measuring out their lines with Daddy's credit cards.

He was halfway out when he heard Loki calling to him, sitting on the porch steps with some girl almost unconscious in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, wrapped in a huge silver fur coat.

"Didn't know you were coming," Thor said.

"Wasn't invited."

Thor nodded vaguely.

"I'm heading off if you want to come with?"

"Sure. Just waiting on Siggy's mother to show up and take her home."

"Siggy? What cruel parents. You should take her away from them for her mental well-being."

"Well, her real name is Victoria but she likes Siggy better. Don't you, sweetheart?"

Her eyes fluttered open for a second before she groaned and leant away from him to throw up in an ornate urn decorating the trampled flowerbed. Loki patted her vaguely on the back and made patronising soothing noises while also making sure that his coat was out of vomit range.

"Nice look," Thor said, settling down. "Real?"

"Might be. Not sure. Feels real though."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Siggy's mother, screeching her outrage at her wayward daughter and having their driver carry her to the car.

She thanked Loki profusely for calling her, saying what a noble young man he was, before heading off talking about stomach pumps and cutting off of funds.

"Taxi?" Thor asked.

"No, let's walk. At least a little bit. We need the fresh air."

They fell automatically into step.

"So is Siggy your girlfriend?"

He didn't bother trying to keep track of Loki's partners these days.

Loki made a non-committal noise.

"She thinks she wants to be."

"But you're not into her?"

"Oh, I'm plenty into her. But then again, I'm not exactly picky. And she deserves someone better than me."

"I don't know. It was a nice thing you did back there. Seeing her home safe."

"Thor, I think your definition of nice might be a little skewed if you think getting a drunk girl home qualifies. That's, like, neutral at best. But, yeah, it's not that. Siggy's into girls."

"But she still wants to date you?"

"She hasn't realised that she's into girls yet. Or she's in denial. But I'm not going to push her, she needs to do this in her own time. She thought I was going to fuck her tonight. That's why she drank so much."

"Were you? Going to...sleep with her?"

Loki shrugged. "Not while she was drunk, no. I'm a terrible person, not a complete monster."

"But even though you think she's..."

"I _think_ nothing. I have a lot of experience of people not realising who they want."

Thor stumbled slightly.

He couldn't... No, he wasn't talking about Thor. For one thing, he knew exactly who he wanted and they were a few inches away wrapped in fur.

"So what animal died to give you that?" he tried, going for a nonchalant change of subject.

Loki fluffed it up around his face.

"Not sure. It's not technically mine."

"Technically?"

"I took it from that guy's house. So it was either his, his mom's, his sister's... His dad's. Doesn't matter. Mine now."

Thor huffed. "You stole it? Loki, we could buy six like that tomorrow. You shouldn't do things like this. You'll get into trouble. Dad can only do so much."

"Well, money can't get us everything we want. You of all people should know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He wasn't sure when he'd become angry. He wasn't sure when this conversation turned onto him.

Loki just laughed at him.

"OK, fine," he said. "You just stay over there in Thor World and I'll just be quiet."

"No, you tell me what the hell you meant by that."

"You'll have to catch me first."

Loki set off at a run through the over-sculpted gardens of this neighbourhood. Thor blinked for a second before setting off in pursuit. He tackled Loki on a lawn when he'd had to change direction suddenly to avoid an unexpected magnolia.

They rolled together panting, until finally he managed to pin Loki down.

"Stop," he said. "Stop, stop. And tell me what you're talking about."

Loki bucked up, not even trying to free himself.

"I'm talking about the fact that you want to be in this exact position but with far fewer clothes. About how you want to take me over the breakfast table, and in the pool, and in the car, in the shower, on the yacht, in the garden, in my bed, your bed, Mom and Dad's bed... You want to fuck me and it's driving you crazy. You want me so bad, you're getting hard right now."

Thor stared at him in horror. Loki knew too much. He knew Thor's dirty little secret. And now he could control Thor's life.

Loki laughed again. "Oh, don't look so scared. You never know. Maybe if you just go for it, I'll let you..."

Thor lunged for him the second before the owner of the garden they were desecrating turned on the security lights.

They ran, leaping over fences and skirting tennis nets until they reached their own suburb, out of breath and bedraggled.

There was no one home. Their parents were in Paris on business or for diplomatic reasons. Thor wasn't sure which.

But that meant there was no reason to be quiet.

He slammed Loki up against the wall as soon as they were inside, making the pictures rattle.

"Were you lying?" he growled. "Are you lying? Do you want this?"

"Just fucking kiss me."

Well, in for a penny...

Thor pressed their mouths together, shoving his tongue inside. If he was doing this, he was doing it properly. Loki made desperate sounds against him, spreading his legs for Thor to slide a knee between them.

Somewhere along the way, Thor's belt hit the floor and chilly hands snaked around his torso, pulling him closer. Loki had stopped sounding concerned, little moans of pleasure vibrating through his chest.

Thor finally managed to pull himself back.

"Bed?" he said.

Loki nodded. But as Thor let go, he grabbed his hands.

"Wait. Thor, wait."

His back hit the wall again.

"You are not backing out now. Please tell me you haven't changed your mind."

Loki smiled and squirmed enticingly.

"I'll make a deal with you. This is Friday night. Mom gets back Monday afternoon. That gives us another two whole days..."

Thor really hoped Loki was going somewhere with this quickly. He wasn't in the mood for complexities.

"I will let you fuck me anywhere you want for all 48 of those hours. You know I'm flexible, any surface is a possibility. But I have a condition."

He leant forward, slipping his hands down the back of Thor's jeans.

"Two days, no holes barred fucking... But I top tonight."

"And what if I say no?"

"But you won't, will you?"

Thor looked into laughing eyes and knew he was lost.

"Come on, Thor. I'll make it really good. I'll make you come so hard."

"Alright. Alright. But...go easy on me."

Loki's mouth fell open.

"Oh, don't tell me you've never..."

"No, no, I have. Just not for a while."

He let Loki lead him upstairs, talking about taking care of him and ruining him forever. Thor wasn't quite sure how the two could happen at the same time, but he was willing to find out.

Loki's bed was soft and smelled of him. The scent of his hair clung to the pillows and Thor found his mouth going dry at the thought that Loki jerked himself off here all the time.

"Clothes off," Loki said. "Take everything off, I want to see you."

Thor's hands practically trembled, fumbling buttons until he gave up and just yanked his shirt off over his head.

It wasn't like they didn't know what each other looked like undressed. They swam together and lived in the same house most of the time. He knew what was under those jeans.

Seeing Loki with a tinge of pink on his chest and hard and wanting though... That was a little different.

He didn't want to tell Loki that this would be only his second time with a guy. Or rather his second time being fucked by a guy. It would be shameful somehow.

Loki pushed him flat on the bed and stood up, positively appraising him.

"Never thought I'd see you like this," he said thoughtfully. "Laid out for my eyes, all drunk on me. Ever fingered yourself?"

It seemed strange to hear such things from Loki's lips. Thor nodded breathlessly.

"Oh, good," Loki said. "There's lube in the bottom drawer. On you go, I want to watch you."

Alright, so he had fingered himself but not much. Not to the extent that he knew anything about preparation. But Loki was staring at him like he was the most desirable thing in the world and that encouraged him.

When he turned back from scrabbling for lube, Loki had slipped back into the coat, bulking out his thin frame.

Thor's breath hitched as he sank the tip of his middle finger in. The angle wasn't great and he was going too fast for anything to really feel good, but Loki's eyes were glittering at him.

"I feel like an emperor or something, watching my favourite open himself up for me. Try another."

Squeeze of lube, press of fingers, burn... His eyes screwed shut helplessly.

"Stop," Loki clambered onto the bed with him. "You don't do this much, do you?"

Thor shook his head.

"That's OK. That's OK, baby. Let me show you how."

Thor frowned down at him.

"'Baby'?" he sniffed. "I'm two years older than you, _little_ brother. If either of us is 'baby', it's you."

"You do realise that's ensured that I call you baby for ever and ever, right? But anyway, let me just..."

Loki removed Thor's fingers and replaced them with two of his own. Slightly thinner than his, smoother action... Thor didn't even realise he was panting until one of his breaths turned into a moan.

"See?" Loki said. "Feel good? Want another?"

Thor wasn't sure, but he wanted this, so he nodded.

And then Loki crooked his fingers and Thor cried out.

"Oh, Thor. Someone's not been treating you right if they didn't manage to do this."

Thor writhed. It was like Loki was somehow touching his cock from the inside.

"Are you clean?"

"What?"

"Have you had an STD check recently? I know I'm fine, and you seem the type to use condoms as routine."

"Yeah, I'm... Oh, fuck... Yeah, I'm clean, I'm always safe."

Loki had locked his fingers in place, pressing rhythmically against Thor's prostate.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Thor. And I want to know if you're comfortable with me not using protection. I want to come inside you and I want you to feel it."

Thor thrashed. "Yes. Yes, do it, fuck me."

His inner muscles clamped on nothing as Loki drew his fingers out but then he felt the press of Loki's cock instead and seized up.

"Hey," Loki said gently. "Relax. It won't hurt. Just breathe and relax."

The combination of his voice and his insistent kissing soothed Thor enough to accept the head. His hands slipped and scratched at the fur coat as Loki pushed in.

"Oh, you're doing so well. Can you feel me twitching? That's all for you, because you make me crazy."

Thor's cock pulsed in sympathy, jerking where it was trapped between their stomachs. He hadn't expected to feel so full...

"You ready for me to move?"

Thor whimpered before he could stop himself and Loki crooned at him, petting his hair.

"That's alright, I can wait. You're not used to this yet. But I'll get you there. Train you up until you feel empty with nothing inside you and you get restless all the time just wanting me to come home and give you what you need. I'll make it so good for you, till you can come on just my cock, any time and anywhere..."

"Shut up and do it, Loki."

The first thrust was more of a slip. Loki made a thoroughly undignified noise. He talked a good game, but Thor could see that his little brother was just as wrecked as he was right now.

His careful facade split right open and Thor was sure he was the only one who ever got to see this. His name was a mantra on Loki's tongue. And then the angle changed and Loki found that bundle of nerves again.

Thor bucked up to meet the next thrust.

"There you go," Loki said. "There you go, baby. Fuck yourself on me, go on. Take what you want."

The thought suddenly exploded in Thor's mind that Loki was saying these things to him.

He arched and pushed desperately, trying to get more, breathing harshly through his nose as Loki slammed their mouths together.

He positively squealed when Loki wrapped a hand around his cock.

"I'm so close, baby," he said breathlessly. "But I want you to come first, I want to feel it. Tell me what you want, tell me how to make it good for you."

But Thor was way past verbal communication now. He fucked Loki's fist awkwardly while still trying to rub against Loki's cock, torn between which he wanted more.

"Fuck, _Thor..._ "

He felt it, the harsh twitch of Loki's dick inside him and an unmistakable flood of come, so weird but so right, and hearing his little brother's voice crack around his name...

Thor was lost. He sobbed out his climax, trying to cling on through it, missing Loki's lips on his first attempts to kiss and pouring over-sensitive moans into his throat.

They lay panting, staring at each other, occasionally sharing random short kisses.

"The things I'm going to do to you..." Thor managed to gasp out.

Loki shuddered in anticipation before folding himself into Thor's arms.


	14. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One un-glamorous night together after the battle of New York. Oral and masturbation.

"Wow, that's a... Erm... That's a really neat fit you've got there."

Thor groaned internally. He'd hoped that the fact that the muzzle he was attaching was in fact bespokely built for Loki might have gone unnoticed.

"It adapts to the wearer," he lied. "It's a common restraint when dealing with sorcerers. I had rather hoped I wouldn't have to use it, but..."

Loki made a strange sound, a deep chuckle from his throat. Thor glared at him and was met only be the same laughing eyes that Loki had been wearing since he had so pliantly opened his mouth to have the instrument fixed in place.

Thor clicked it shut a little more firmly than was strictly necessary.

Of course it was a perfect fit. After all, Loki had it made specially.

Keeping up a secret relationship would have been difficult enough. They were princes, so infrequently not observed, even getting time to be alone together was difficult.

But this issue was only confounded by the fact that Loki was _loud._

His cries were beyond his control, it seemed. And while Thor enjoyed swallowing his moans immensely, he did also need to take breathers from time to time.

A palm over Loki's mouth could stifle the sounds, but left Thor a hand down. And experiments with cloth proved unsuccessful. They needed something more sturdy.

He still remembered how Loki had described it as a present for them both. A little trip to the metalworkers - in disguise, of course - and he'd managed to have the contraption made. It was lined with leather to be gentle against his teeth and enchanted to block some of the highest frequencies.

Loki had laughed and laughed at relating how shocked the blacksmith was at his request, but how his assistant's eyes had shone as though a new world had been opened for her. He estimated that the tool would spread quickly throughout the realm and took great delight in having put the idea in motion.

It had become part of their routine immediately, and yes, Thor had brought it with him just in case opportunity knocked. But that was not his intention now.

They would travel in the morning, once everyone had been able to sleep. SHIELD wanted to place Loki under armed guard, but once Thor had demonstrated that he could keep him securely with his cuffs and Mjölnir, they reluctantly agreed to leave him in Thor's care. Still in a SHIELD building however.

The beds could have been more comfortable, and despite his exhaustion, sleep evaded Thor. He rolled over only to meet Loki's eyes in the half light. His arms were pinned above his head and he shook the chains gently.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Nod.

"Will you behave if I move Mjölnir?"

Nod.

Thor sighed and slipped out from beneath the covers, crossed the room and let his arms free. Loki immediately reached for him.

"No. Go to sleep."

Thor returned to his own bed and tried valiantly to drop off. He heard the chains clinking and sat up to find Loki crawling in next to him.

"No."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"No. Go back to your own bed."

Whine.

"No. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Indignant whine.

Thor huffed as Loki lay down next to him. He knew exactly what Loki was up to. And to be honest, he wanted it. It had been so long, so many nights expecting someone to be next to him, and now he had that person. But they couldn't... Shouldn't...

The chains clinked again as Loki shuffled closer and tried to subtly run his fingers over Thor's chest.

Thor gripped his hand firmly and got a raised eyebrow in return.

"All right. You win."

Loki raised his wrists and made a questioning sound.

"No, they stay on. In fact..."

Thor managed to twist the chain into a loop and hooked it around the bedpost.

Loki thrashed a little but finally lay still, staring up at him with fury in his eyes.

"Do you want or not?"

Narrowed eyes, but a nod all the same.

"Well, then."

Thor set about removing Loki's breeches, only as far as was necessary. He wrapped a hand around Loki's cock, the familiar muffled grunt and arching back encouraging him.

"I did miss you, you know."

Loki looked down at him, quickly stiffening under his attentions, and practically screamed when Thor lent down to take him in his mouth.

He tasted the same. At least in some ways he was the same as he had always been. And much as Thor wanted to enjoy this moment, their reunion could have been happier.

Head bobbing, and although acutely aware of the lack of fingers tangling in his hair, Thor's body was certainly responding to known stimulus. There was no way for Loki to return the favour though. He'd just have to sort himself out.

Loki's cries suddenly cut out. High enough that the enchantments came into play. Which meant Thor was doing something right.

The chains rattled as Loki squirmed. His cock twitched in Thor's mouth and he was half-tempted to stop and leave Loki wanting. But that thought vanished quickly enough. He had taken his brother apart a thousand times. He would do it a thousand more in a heartbeat. And this might be his last chance.

He kept up his motions desperately, ignoring the slight ache in his jaw, willing Loki to come. He had to be close. His hips were bucking and Thor could taste the beginning of his climax.

The way Loki's body moved, going stiff suddenly, was the only warning he got. Thor managed not to choke and swallowed everything. No evidence. He realised Loki was trembling as he covered him back up.

"Hey, I've got you. I've got you."

He wrapped his arms around Loki until he composed himself and glanced downwards to the distinct bulge in Thor's underwear. He clinked the chains again and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do it myself."

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor found tissue in the tiny bathroom adjoining the sleeping area.

He worked fast, gasping as his hand moved. Loki watched him with hooded eyes as he took his pleasure. It took longer than it should have. It took a while for Thor to be in the right mood. His climax was more of a biological fact than the product of arousal.

He flushed the tissue afterwards and came back to find Loki staring sadly at the ceiling. Thor unlooped the chain and accepted the brief, awkward embrace that Loki managed, burrowing against his chest.

Loki turned his face upwards and hummed.

"What?"

He tapped the outside of the gag.

"Sorry, brother. I'm not taking it off."

An exasperated sound and more tapping.

"Oh, I see."

Thor pressed a kiss against the cold metal, exactly where Loki's lips were.

"I wish we could go back. Before all of this. Maybe we'd be better."

It was still difficult to sleep, but a body next to his certainly helped. Thor tried to ignore the ache in his heart at knowing he would probably never have this again. At least for one more night, he could have Loki by his side.


	15. Genderswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wakes up in an unexpected form and becomes convinced he has been body-swapped with a woman. Oral sex, kinda F/F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is a sex-swap rather than a gender-swap. As such, I've kept masculine pronouns for Thor because he is still male, he just temporarily has different parts than usual.

It wasn't that Thor objected to waking up with breasts in his bed.

He just didn't expect them to be attached to him.

He stared at strange hands, slightly more slender than what he was used to, and at his chest, which was definitely wrong. This was not his body. This was someone else's body.

His heart beat hard in his chest as he lifted the sheet.

Someone's body who did not have a penis.

He leapt out of bed and ran to the mirror. He'd heard of this happening. Magic body swaps. Perhaps if he recognised the face...?

No. He did not know the person staring back at him. The hair was thick and blonde like his own, eyes blue like his. They had a rather square jaw, a broad face. Strong arms. Full, muscular thighs. He would find the whole ensemble attractive from another angle. That angle being from a separate person.

The breasts were the worst thing. So unwieldy. And one was smaller than the other. They moved as he turned from side to side. In quite an interesting way, actually...

He resisted the urge to touch. They weren't his, he was merely their temporary custodian. And he wasn't even going to think about what was between his legs right now.

He needed to change back as soon as possible. If he found the right incantation, he could fix this. And no one would ever know. And then he could either track down whoever had done this, or he could just pretend it never happened. Let them think their little plan to humiliate him failed.

But that meant he'd have to leave the room. He didn't want to be seen, but he'd have to take that risk if he wanted to sort this out.

His clothes didn't sit right anymore. The best he could manage was a long tunic and flowing breeches that were the only ones that would pass his newly-widened hips.

The breasts bounched irritatingly with every step. He wished he'd thought of some way of strapping them down. He settled for half hugging himself as he walked.

The exposure was the worst thing. Guards were staring at him. Women whispered to one another, casting him strange looks. Thor kept his head down as he hurried through the palace to the library. There would be something to help him there.

Books on magic were dangerous and playing with it even more so. He searched with frantic fingers for anything that might help him, poring over unfamiliar runes until a hand touched his shoulder.

"Do you like your present, brother?"

Thor froze. Loki. Of course. Of course it was.

He said nothing as he shook Loki's hand from his shoulder, merely standing up and walking away, stopping outside Loki's chambers.

He slammed his little brother up against the door as soon as they were inside and away from prying eyes.

"Give me my body back. Now."

Loki smirked at him. "But you can't possibly have had enough time to experience this one yet."

Thor moved closer but immediately drew back when the action put them chest-to-breasts.

"I don't want to experience it. It's not mine."

"What do you mean, not yours?"

"You've switched me with someone. Switch us back."

Loki laughed in his face. "Oh, Thor, much as I love the idea of some poor woman waking up as you somewhere, I'm afraid not. This is all yours. I've just tweaked it a little."

Oh. Well, that made things slightly less creepy.

"But why? Why have you done this?"

A shrug. "To see if I could. And, I must say, it seems to have been a roaring success. Can I see?"

"See what?"

"What do you think? You. I want to look upon my labours. And then, I swear, I will change you back."

Thor hated being the 'helper' in Loki's experiments. He narrowed his eyes before pulling off the tunic.

"How do they feel? Your breasts?"

"I don't like them. They're inconvenient."

Loki was stalking around him now, examining his work.

"What about... The other thing?"

"It's... I don't know. I'm not really aware of it."

"You must have touched it."

"No. I didn't think it was mine. I didn't want the poor lady thinking I...did things in her body."

"How noble. I'm sure our hypothetical body swapper would be merrily climaxing in your form by now. I would be. But anyway, you should really try it. They're quite fun. I could show you."

Thor laughed humourlessly. "You are not fucking my vagina. Change me back."

"I never said I was going to, I said I'd show you some of the pleasures of this form."

"With your cock."

"Oh, for Norn's sake..."

And right in front of Thor's eyes, he changed. His chest swelled slightly beneath his shirt, his waist shrank just a little, lips fuller.

"There," he said. "No need to fear for your virtue."

Thor stared as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

"How long have you been able to do that?"

Loki slipped out of his breeches and stood naked before him, looking very much the same, just... Just different. Less sharp, perhaps. A little softer. Fleshier. Feminine.

"A while. I was curious. And it's easier to do it to myself." He chuckled softly. "You can touch mine if I can touch yours."

Thor reached out tentatively to feel Loki's breast. It was...exactly how breasts normally felt. Warm, soft, the nipple stiffening just slightly under his attentions.

Loki was not tentative. He took a breast in each hand, long fingers pressing into the flesh, not unpleasantly.

"Ooh," he said. "Squishy. Let me just..."

A swipe of his thumb had Thor gasping. His nipples had always been sensitive, but it seemed heightened. Like he had more nerve-endings in this form.

Loki's eyes danced at the response. He took Thor's hand and led him to the bed where he swiftly removed the breeches.

Thor squirmed at being examined so intimately.

"I have outdone myself," Loki said. "Literally."

He traced his fingers up Thor's torso as he moved up the bed until they were face to face.

"Please, Thor? Just to try it."

"It's not a toy, Loki. It's part of my anatomy, albeit temporarily."

"But I want to play with it anyway."

He brought their mouths together. His lips were plush and smooth and it was exactly...exactly like kissing a girl. Thor wasn't sure why he hadn't expected it to be.

His hands had begun to move of their own volition over Loki's body, finding unexpected curves and quirks. Loki's hands moved back to his breasts for a while, teasingly skimming around the outside, and quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth, tongue swirling around his nipples.

"I would fuck your tits if I could, brother. They're so soft. Maybe next time."

Thor was deeply unsure when Loki settled in between his legs.

"I don't... Be gentle."

"Ssh, don't worry. I promise, nothing bigger than my fingers."

Thor narrowed his eyes, looking through the valley of his cleavage.

"Two at most. Relax, Thor. I just want to make you feel good."

Thor tried not to wriggle away when Loki started to kiss up his inner thigh. He was embarrassed by how good it felt. There was a faint ache between his legs, not painful, just...present and impossible to ignore.

He whined when Loki bypassed the one place he wanted his mouth in favour of his other leg. The temptation to kick out would probably have overwhelmed him had Loki not given in and run his tongue over Thor's folds in a broad swipe.

And that felt odd. It wasn't unpleasant but it was nothing like the feeling of a mouth around his cock.

Loki swirled his tongue, making random patterns and Thor felt himself getting more and more aroused, more and more desperate, but no closer to satisfaction.

"I've done well," Loki said. "Better than I had expected."

And then he moved up a couple of inches, seeking out something specific, and Thor practically clamped his thighs around his head at the sensation. Loki's laughter vibrated through his flesh as he kept at that one spot.

His chest was heaving, the pressure unrelenting and Thor could feel it like a wave, rolling through him, about to crash if he could just...

"More," he begged, grinding upwards shamelessly. "Something, please."

There was almost no resistance as Loki slipped a finger into him, his tongue still going and reducing Thor to a whimpering mess.

There was a certain amount of twisting before Loki started to press upwards on his inner walls, rubbing rapidly back and forth.

"Loki... Loki, please..."

Thor threw his head back, sensation flooding through him, the unfamiliar body jerking and spasming. And Loki kept going. He could barely breathe, the shudders still coming, starting to almost hurt...

"Stop..." he managed. "It's too much, Loki, stop."

He panted desperately as Loki finally let up, face tinged pink and provocatively licking his finger clean.

"Some people can go more than once at a time. But maybe that's too much for your first time."

Thor dragged him into an embrace, melding their lips together, tasting the strange tang of himself on Loki's lips.

His breasts retracted and he was once again in his usual form.

"You see?" Loki said. "No harm done."

"It was certainly an experience. Where did you learn to...do that? With your tongue?"

"I've had it done to me. I asked for tips."

Thor's eyes ran greedily over the long limbs and gentle curves that Loki currently wore, another question trying to get out.

"Have you...?"

"Let someone fuck me? Yes. When it's good, it's great. When it's bad, it's terrible. And when it's mediocre... The majority of the time I prefer my own hands."

Thor hesitated for a moment before rolling onto his side fully to run a hand over Loki's hip, feeling a definite interested twitch from his newly-returned anatomy.

"Would you let me try?"

Loki grinned and rolled them both over to straddle him.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	16. Getting caught having sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable college AU. Intercrural study-break sex.

"Found you."

"Busy."

Loki pouted. "You've been busy all week."

"Yes, well. I have a lot to get through."

Arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lips against his ear.

"You know it's bad for you to study without breaks..."

"Yes, but it's worse to fail all your exams. And Fandral will be back soon. He just went to buy milk."

"We should hurry then. Hop up, I'll do you on your notes."

Thor spluttered out a laugh. "No. Stop distracting me."

"But if I wasn't here to distract you, you'd never have any fun. How long have you been working?"

"Since 11. After I got in from seminar."

"Well, that's nearly five hours. You definitely need a reward..."

"You could make me dinner, if you're so determined to make this day better."

"Or I could make you come."

"Or you could do both."

"Deal. Come on, orgasm first."

"Dinner first."

"Thor, if I feed you, you'll fall asleep before we get down to business. I want you awake and feeling everything."

Thor stared down at his notes, his handwriting getting steadily sloppier. Maybe he did need a break. And if Loki cooked, he wouldn't need to worry about that...

"OK. OK, but quick."

Loki grinned against his neck and spun his desk chair round so he could stand between Thor's legs.

"I knew you'd see reason," he purred before leaning in for a proper kiss.

Thor found himself on his bed, being kissed to within an inch of his life.

"Barely seen you all month," Loki somehow managed to say, fingers busily working Thor's fly. "Missed you so much."

"Yeah, me too. But I promise, soon I'll be done and I can shower you with all the affection you want."

"I'll hold you to that."

He yanked Thor's clothes off, grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer and tapped Thor's leg impatiently.

"I assumed hand-jobs only, Lokes. Maybe suck each other off. We don't have time to... That."

"No time to fuck? I know. I'm not going to. Trust me, you'll enjoy this. Spread 'em."

Thor obediently parted his legs and let Loki massage lube into his inner thighs, cursing the fact that he'd definitely have to shower after this, and turn him on his side. Loki's flesh was warm as he crawled in behind, back to the wall.

"OK, so..."

It was weird at first. Loki slipped his cock between Thor's legs, all hot and firm, and it was unclear how this was meant to be good for both of them. But then he changed angle slightly and managed to put external pressure on just the right spot. It wasn't like being penetrated, but it did give Thor a pleasant frisson with each thrust.

And combined with a hand around his cock, Thor was quickly losing himself in sensation.

"You see? Feels good?"

"Yeah. Yeah, s'good."

"Do you want to tell me what I can expect once finals are done? Just to tide me over."

Thor struggled to sort out his thoughts enough to form sentences.

"We should go out for dinner. Somewhere nice, somewhere... Oh, God... Somewhere fancy. We should go to the park too, just laze around. And... And... Fuck... You wanted to see that exhibition about the..."

"The Dutch masters, yes. But I didn't mean that, I meant what other activities we'll get up to."

Thor swallowed thickly. "I want to... I want to ride you for a start. Haven't done that in a while. And I want to lick cream off your collar bone... I want to fuck you on the table. And I want to fall asleep with your cock still in me so I wake up full and I can clench you awake."

Loki steadily increased the speed of his motions, skin slapping against Thor's, the head of his cock nudging against his balls and hand slipping every few strokes, possibly deliberately. It wouldn't be unlike Loki to tease him so.

Thor tried to buck into his fist, tightening his thighs and enjoying the moan this earned him.

He was so close, he could feel it, his eyes starting to flicker shut as it almost hit him, so close, just a little more...

"Hey, they only had decaff so I didn't bother- Oh, Jesus!"

The door slammed shut as Thor experienced the confusing sensation of coming while mortified.

He tried to hold back the sound, managing to turn it into a grunt rather than a yell. Loki cried out behind him, definitely not trying to make this easier.

Thor leapt out of bed and wrapped a towel around his waist, shoving the covers over Loki, who was stretching out like a particularly satisfied cat.

"I am so sorry," Thor said, finding Fandral standing stunned against the corridor wall. "Seriously, I thought you'd be gone longer and..."

Fandral held up a hand. "I don't mind you having sex, but please warn a guy. New rule, we now live in every movie set in college ever and will put a sock or a tie or a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door handle when necessary."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. So sorry."

"I'm, er... I'm going to put groceries away and then head over to Sif's. And then you can wash the... You can wash. And when I get back, maybe this will no longer be awkward."

Thor was still blushing when he closed the door behind him, resting against it for a moment.

"You could try to seem a little less pleased with yourself."

Loki smiled and wriggled further under the sheets. "Mmm, but it's so nice here in the afterglow. Come back and join me."

A little kissing did soothe Thor's nerves somewhat, allowing him to submit to the clinging cuddling that followed.

"So dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"Sleep now. Dinner afterwards."

Thor chuckled. He should have seen that one coming. But a nap would probably be good for his cognitive function.

Even a sticky nap.

He could shower later.


	17. Leather/Latex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. After going missing for six months, Thor gets the call that his brother is back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that this chapter contains vague mentions of abuse. NOT part of Thor and Loki's relationship.

It was fortunate that Thor wasn't drinking when he got the call. It was a Friday night. He might have been, after all.

"Thor. It's me."

"Hey, Sif. Not working?"

"Very much working. Your brother's here."

Thor stiffened. He hadn't seen or heard from Loki since he skipped town six months previously.

"Yeah?" he said, trying to hide the way his heart had leapt. "And?"

"And he's back? And you should be happy since you were so worried? Even if you're not, I need you to come get him. He's scaring my customers."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's he been doing?"

"He seems drunk, but I call bullshit on that. He's been nursing the same beer all evening. And he's taken control of the jukebox. I've just heard 'All Revved Up With No Place To Go' at least 14 times in a row."

"No way, Loki hates Meat Loaf."

"Well, he knows all the words. He's _singing_ , Thor. He keeps telling me that I'm a lonely all-American girl. Only a third of that statement is true. Listen."

She was obviously holding the phone up. Thor could distantly hear off-key vocals that could well be Loki.

"OK, sit tight. I'm on my way."

He shivered through his leathers as he started his bike up.

Loki.

He'd almost given up hope.

Sif's bar was handily on the edge of town. Loki surely couldn't have done too much damage. The squealing saxophone reached Thor's ears from outside, getting louder as he pulled the door open.

And there he was. Spinning and twirling, all in black, same as always. Sif was behind the bar, visibly relieved to see Thor enter. He saw the second Loki clocked him, his face splitting into a grin for a moment before he turned his back and kept dancing, shimmying and twisting.

Thor wasted no time watching. He walked straight up behind him and planted a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Home."

"No..." Loki slurred. "M'having fun. Remember fun, Thor? Y'should try it."

"Cut the crap, Loki. I know you're not drunk."

"Dance with me."

"We're leaving, even if I have to carry you."

"Ooh..."

Thor grabbed his arm and started walking purposefully towards the door.

"Fine," Loki laughed. "Fine, fine. I had a coat, I'll just get it."

It was clearly not originally Loki's. A huge leather thing, all patches and cracks. But Thor wasn't in the mood to question it. He almost threw the spare helmet across before straddling the bike.

He tried to pretend he didn't thrill slightly at feeling Loki's arms wrap around his waist. He could smell the leather, a rich tang covering Loki's normal sharpness.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked once he had Loki home and sitting on his couch like he owned the place. Like he'd never left.

"What is there to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Where you've been for the last six months? What you've been doing? Where you got that jacket? Why you didn't call or send so much as a postcard. A carrier pigeon would have done," Thor waved his hands helplessly. "Why you left in the first place."

Loki looked up at him sadly.

"The coat is my ex's. He loved it more than he loved me. So I took it away."

"Ex? You've been... With someone else?" His throat seemed to constrict. "You were in love with someone else."

Loki scoffed. "That's your response? I don't see what that's got to do with anything."

"I'm just trying to figure out why you would walk out on me and what we had and vanish without so much as a note."

"I left a note," Loki said coldly.

Alright, that was true. Thor could recite it from memory. He'd read it enough times.

"'Dear Thor,'" he said. "'I am going away for a while. See you later.' No reason, no explanation... I thought something awful had happened to you. That you were in trouble or..."

Loki slumped sideways.

"This is why I left," he said into the cushion. "You're so fucking clingy."

"You disappeared! And you found someone else. Was it good? Did he love you like I do?"

Loki laughed. "Oh, so you do still love me..."

"Did you love each other?"

Loki sat up, eyes blinking furiously. "Of course I didn't love him. He wasn't you."

"Then why did you leave me?"

Loki kicked out, wincing when his foot connected with the coffee table.

"Because you and I can't be together. We're idiots to think we can. You need to meet someone better, someone who you can actually build something with. Adopt kids, grow old, all of that. I can't give you that. It was easier to break your heart once and know you'd recover than to watch you slowly suffer."

Thor stared at him. The arrogance of it. Thinking he knew best, that he knew what Thor wanted and needed, what was good for him.

"I hate you."

It slipped out. And he was shocked to find that it was true. He hated Loki. His brother and his one true love, who he wanted nothing but happiness for. But Loki who had hurt him terribly.

"Shut up, you love me."

"Yes. But I hate you too. I don't know how I feel, I don't... Why are you here if we can't be together anymore?"

Loki looked scared for a moment. Like they were kids again.

"I have nowhere else to go."

Thor melted. His anger vanished and he practically fell onto the couch, pulling Loki close to him, both arms firmly around his shoulders, always thin, but now positively wasted away.

"What happened to you?"

And Loki told him.

How he'd woken up and knew he had to leave, thrown together a bag and just taken off. He'd just known. And so he'd hitchhiked his way across country, sleeping where he could, got a job serving in a restaurant, managed to move into a motel and then met this mysterious ex. No names, Thor noted. He didn't want to know.

"He was an idiot," Loki said. "Big, blond, dumb. I have a type, evidently. But... Yeah. It was a stupid idea and now... I'm back."

"I still don't understand why you left."

Loki shrugged. "I had to go. There's no way I can better describe it. And then I had to come back."

The suspicion was creeping through Thor like a wolf, stalking up his spine.

"Did he hurt you?"

The silence told him all he needed to know. He found himself weeping.

"Hey," Loki said quietly. "Stop that. I'm the one who went through it."

"You shouldn't have had to. You shouldn't have gone through any of that. We should have talked more, I should have been better so you wanted to stay."

"It wasn't your fault."

Loki let himself be cradled for a while. The harsh smell of the leather jacket started to irritate Thor, filling his nostrils.

"Why do you have his coat? Why do you want anything that was his?"

Loki ran his fingers down one of the seams.

"He loved this coat. Wore it constantly. Never washed it. I think it was his father's or something. And I loved the scent of it, so musky and earthy and animal... I took off in the night, stole it as an afterthought. I want to trash it."

"Trash it?"

"I'm going to stain it, cut it, mutilate and burn it."

"Can I help?"

Loki twisted to look at him for a moment before shuffling up his chest and tentatively pressing their lips together. Thor opened his mouth, inviting him in, his first kiss in six months. He spread his legs automatically, hooking around Loki, fitting together as they always had.

He arched upwards, rubbing against his little brother in a way he never expected to ever again.

"Your room or mine?" Loki asked.

"Mine. Yours is dusty. I couldn't bear going in there even just to clean."

The journey was difficult, bumping into furniture, tripping on shoes, trying to tear each other's clothes off.

Loki pulled the jacket back on once his t-shirt was removed and flopped down on the bed.

"Be messy," he said. "Get lube everywhere. I want to make it smell of my sweat and I want us both to get come on it."

It had been a while for Thor and he insisted on being on top so he could be more in control. There was something delightful about this, desecrating Loki's other relationship in this most base way. They kissed sloppily, as Thor slipped one finger and then two into himself. He grunted a little. He was unused to this now and his eagerness was only just strong enough to get him through the discomfort.

Loki moaned when he wiped his hand on the jacket. Scraping his nails down it was enough to cause flakes of leather to break off from it.

He tried to suck the very life from Loki's lips as he sank down on his cock, both of them crying out into the other's mouth.

The thought briefly ran through Thor's head that they ought to be using a condom since Loki had been with someone else. It quickly vanished as Loki's cock filled him, hitting spots long untouched.

"Oh, Thor... I should never have gone. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. God, I love you. Missed you."

"I love you. I love you, I love you..."

The softness of their words didn't match the motions of their bodies. Thor's thighs strained as he rode his brother's cock, running his hands down Loki's chest, noting fading bruises and faint scars.

He was caught looking and Loki sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders. Thor kissed and licked at his neck, meeting his thrusts, before taking the jacket collar in his teeth and viciously pulling at it.

Loki gasped as part of it tore. The destruction seemed to stimulate him and Thor ended up screaming out as Loki violently bucked against him.

"Loki, please..."

A hand around his cock and he was gone, come spattering on both their torsoes. He rode out Loki's continued motion, almost sobbing when he felt the rush of seed into his body.

"You needed that, huh?" Loki said breathlessly.

"It had been a while..."

They kissed for hours, Thor lying on the jacket, letting Loki's come leak out of him onto the lining. It was filthy and depraved and Thor thrilled at it.

Loki painted it with Thor's spill, wiping it from their skin with his fingers.

The next morning they tore it up using knives, scissors and their bare hands. They snuggled under a blanket together on the back porch as they watched it burn on their rusted old barbecue.

"Will he come looking for you?" Thor asked quietly.

"He can try. But I lied about everything. He didn't even know my real name. Because I was worried about you finding me. But that works out pretty well, huh?"

Thor adjusted his grip, increasing their contact.

"Stay?"

Loki stared into the flickering flames for a moment before replying.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is the second time I've written Loki stealing a jacket. It just seems like something he'd do?
> 
> (Also maybe I should mention that I don't actually condone stealing or damaging your ex's stuff.)


	18. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has some alone time while Loki is away on vague diplomatic business.

Thor had been looking forward to it all day.

Maybe that was a sad thought, but it was true. For the first time all week, he was finally going to get to bed at a reasonable hour and not exhausted and able to actually have some time to himself.

There'd been too much on this week. His body thrummed with tension which he deliberately made worse so he could enjoy the resolution all the more.

A whole evening. He would be quick the first time, sate the basic need, and then he could create all manner of intriguing fantasies. He would keep himself on edge for hours, riding the wave until he couldn't take it anymore. His bed was his sanctuary and afterwards he could roll into its warm embrace and drift into sleep. If he was lucky, his games might spill over into his dreams.

Of course his real problem was a distinct lack of Loki. He'd gone with Mother to some kind of festival on Alfheim. They weren't due back for another two days. It hadn't seemed like anything too worrying when first agreed, but now he was positively itching to feel his brother's smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

So he'd thrown himself into training and he'd caught up on some reading and made a point of visiting old friends that he didn't see so often and spending time with his father.

And that had been a mistake, in retrospect.

It wasn't that he didn't value his father's guidance and his stories, but having invited them at the start of the two weeks, he now seemed doomed to them every night for the rest of his life.

Yawning through dinner and mentioning how he was _so tired_ after his walk through the city that afternoon seemed to have no effect. Odin was determined to speak with him and encouraged him to stay up far later than he had intended.

"You seem troubled," his father said suddenly. "Has something upset you?"

"Oh. No, I... I am missing Mother and Loki, that's all."

"As am I. And may I say, you have both grown into fine young men. As a father and a king, I am pleased to have two sons I can rely on to work together."

A little guilt shot through Thor's gut at how Father might react if he knew just how well he and Loki 'worked together' these days. It was quickly dismissed.

"Still, they will be home soon, with a thousand little things to tell us of their trip."

Odin smiled as Thor excused himself. To bed at last.

He hadn't done this in a while. For the last few years, he'd had Loki. And though he had relieved his urges by hand often, he hadn't taken time over it. He hadn't felt the need to really pamper himself.

For a start, he bothered getting completely naked. Someone had stoked up his fire and it crackled cheerfully, sending dancing golden light around the room.

Thor retrieved his best oils from the lowest drawer. They'd been a present from Loki, supposedly to aid his aching muscles after hard use in the training yard, but evidentally intended for other use.

The scent was enough to get his body interested in proceedings. Somewhere, on a primal level, he associated that particular smell with just one person and situation. The heat of his palm made it rise, a heady perfume around his head.

His first stroke was more of a brush. He resolved to tease himself, all thoughts of quick relief disappearing.

He lay back among the pillows and inhaled deeply, trying to imagine what Loki would do if he were here.

In his mind he could see Loki's appraising smirk, how he would try to disguise his lust behind jokes and capriciousness. And how his eyes would still dance with want and he would quiver with it.

"There you are," Thor said into the empty room.

And he imagined that Loki would clamber onto the end of the bed, kneeling between his legs, and he would reach out and...

Thor's cock jerked under his own hand. He imagined Loki grinning up at him, teasing him about how desperate he was and how lonely he must have been.

A firmer grip, a firmer stroke, nothing to the heat that Loki's mouth would have had, but he had no means of recreating that. He really had been desperate, already he was feeling the spiralling of his own pleasure.

He let go, unwillingly giving a little whine of loss. After all, Loki would not have let him come yet.

In fact, there was something else that Loki would probably be doing.

Thor opened his eyes and looked at the vial of oil. They were very precious to him, but they were meant to be used, were they not? There was no sense in never utilising them.

He tipped a hefty amount over his fingers.

He never got to do this. Not by himself. He was quite looking forward to experiencing his own fingers for once. Loki seemed to deem them satisfactory. More than satisfactory, even if he did say so himself.

Feet planted firmly on the mattress, he tilted his hips up, enough to run a finger teasingly over his entrance.

His breath hitched so he did it again and again, skimming round the outside but not actually pressing in.

In his mind, Loki was telling him to beg, and he was, with gusto, allowing himself the slip of one finger.

It was awkward this way. The unfamiliar angle made everything alien. And even as he took another, sliding them in and out as best he could, it wasn't enough.

He ended up sitting, reaching deeper, trying to find that one spot and continually failing. A whine slipped out as though he was being teased by someone else, for all that his fingers could never recreate the feeling of Loki's.

Finally, he managed to angle correctly and sobbed with relief, bucking up and riding his own hand. The other gripped his cock tightly, making this last, denying himself even as his muscles began to quiver and ache.

He cried out something that might have been a name and imagined Loki finally taking pity on him.

The grip turned to a stroke, twisting just slightly, fingers still pressing deep within. His moan started early, a long, plaintive sound, as he neared orgasm. His body moved frantically with little coordination, trying to find pleasure everywhere at once.

Muscles tensed, cock jerking and come spattering on his stomach and thighs, he yelled his way through it, continuing to work his fingers to enjoy the sharp sting of over-stimulation for a little while longer.

He flopped onto the mattress, body warm and sated for now, and idly ran a hand over his chest. He would have to clean up, but for now he was content to bask for a moment in the embrace of his pleasure. This _had_ been a good idea.

Panic flooded through him when he saw a curtain twitch though. Someone here? Someone watching him?

"Who's there? I see you."

The curtain moved aside and Thor grinned. Loki walked towards him, right out of his dreams.

"Surprise. I don't think I need to ask if you missed me, brother."

The separation made his lips taste all the sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will come back to this scene a little later on.


	19. Medical play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Horny teenagers playing Doctors and Nurses.

"Have you ever noticed that there are, like, sexy professions?"

Thor managed to open an eye to look down at where Loki was sitting on the floor. It was far too hot to be thinking. He felt like his body was melting.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, in porn it's always maids and teachers and librarians and nurses. Why those ones in particular?"

Thor groaned.

"I don't know. It's probably the uniforms. Like with men it's always firefighters and cops. Or... I guess teachers and librarians are stern. So like a dominatrix thing. And nurses are caring so they've got that... You know, loving attitude. I don't know, maybe nurse uniforms were cheap in the '70s and it's just come down to us that nurses are hot in the hive mind."

"But then you'd think doctors would be sexy too. Like, you never see a sexy doctor outfit."

"Doctors are sexy. Entire prime time shows are based around this fact. And I'm sure it would take us less than three seconds to find some kind of doctor-based porn. Why are you wondering anyway? Or are you just thinking in general?"

"Well, mainly it's because you look really warm and I want to take care of you and it got me wondering."

"About what?"

He grunted as Loki moved to join him on the couch, knocking the wind out of him a little.

"Well, Doctor, I was mainly wondering if getting you out of those clothes would help you cool off."

Oh...

"Well, I think it might... Er..."

"Nurse," Loki prompted. "I'm being the sex cliché."

Thor swallowed thickly. "Nurse. I might be coming down with some kind of fever. And sometimes I get the most terrible swelling..."

Loki laughed at him as he pulled him up off the couch and towards his bedroom. Their parents were grocery shopping. They should have around 20 minutes. Plenty of time.

Thor let himself be manhandled out of his clothes and shoved down onto the bed. Loki leapt on him, still dressed and placed a cool hand against his forehead.

"You do feel warm," he said. "But touch temperatures are never as accurate as internal ones."

He tilted Thor's head back and kissed him hard, all invading tongue and nips of teeth.

"Although of course, to get a truly accurate reading, we should really get out the rectal thermometer."

Thor laughed hysterically.

"I think that might be the least sexy thing you've ever said."

He got a frown in response. "Fungal nail infection. Flesh eating bacteria. Abdominal worms. There's plenty of less sexy things."

Loki sighed as Thor kept laughing.

"Do you want a prostate exam or not?"

Trying to keep himself under control, Thor sat up and peppered Loki's face with kisses.

"Sorry," he said. "Yes. I think that would be good. For my safety."

"OK," Loki said, reaching beneath his bed.

Thor sat up, panicked, when he heard the snap of plastic gloves.

"Relax," Loki said. "I just don't want to be washing lube out from under my nails. It will add to the verisimilitude."

It wasn't the most pleasant thing, to begin with at least. The slippery plastic didn't even feel like a condom would, and without being able to feel very well, it took Loki some time to actually find the right spot.

Thor yelped when he managed it, pressing just a little too hard, cock leaking gently against his stomach.

"Ooh, Doctor," Loki purred. "It does feel strange. Swollen possibly. I really need to examine more closely."

He began to methodically stretch Thor out, keeping his eyes fixed to his work.

"I should get tools to do this with," he said softly, clearly thinking out loud.

"Medical tools? Where would you get them?"

"Internet."

"I think you'll get put of some kind of murder watch list for that. Besides, your fingers are doing just fine."

"Fine?" Loki said, twisting viciously and making Thor cry out again. "All my years of training so doctors can patronise me and call my skills fine..."

"OK, OK, they're great. You're really, really good at this... Fuck, you're a great nurse, your bedside manner is second to nobody's."

He jerked again as one gloved hand encircled his cock.

"You do have some terrible swelling here."

Thor looked pointedly down at the bulge in Loki's jeans. "Yeah, whatever it is must be catching."

"But overall I think you'll be fine, Doctor," Loki said, ignoring Thor's annoyed whine as he removed his fingers and took the gloves off. "Do you need anything else?"

Thor stared at him in confusion.

"I was assuming I'd get fucked by the end of this."

Loki slapped him hard on the thigh.

"Just because I'm a nurse, you think I'm easy? Oh, you consultants are all the same. To think I thought you would be different."

He said these things, but he was removing his clothes anyway. Thor floundered for a moment as Loki pulled him down the bed by his legs.

"No, baby, I love you. You're the only one for me. Those other nurses mean nothing, you're the only one I want."

Loki had pulled a condom from the supply box under the bed and was hurriedly applying it.

"Even though our affair is forbidden, I find myself drawn to you, Doctor. Like a moth to a flame, knowing that I will be burned..."

Thor snorted. "Much as I'm enjoying this, Nurse Loki, can we save the Grey's Anatomy stuff for later?"

Loki huffed as he slid in, barely any resistance thanks to his preparations.

"I don't know why I bother sometimes."

Thor clenched deliberately, preening under the yelp this won him.

"I think you know exactly why. Don't hold back."

It was like the flood defences breaking. Thor heard the bed knocking against the wall as Loki jackrabbited into him, hands sharp at his thighs. Thor moaned helplessly, his head thrown back against the bed, body arching up.

There was no attempt at finesse, just a solid harsh fuck, Loki managing half sentences about how good Thor was for him and how he wanted to do this all the time and how next week he'd come into Thor's room one night and suck him off under the covers while the house slept and fuck, _Thor..._

He went still very suddenly, panting, and Thor whined in annoyance because he was so close. Loki jerked him off harsh and fast, wincing at the clenching of his muscles around his softening cock.

And at least he got a wash cloth and cleaned him up.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you, Nurse. Though I am still a little warm."

Loki folded up the soiled wash cloth and placed it lovingly on his forehead like a cold compress, managing to dance out of reach when Thor made a grab for him for being so gross.

He couldn't escape Thor's kisses for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I don't actually know what medical play is, so... This.


	20. Oral sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark fairytale. Kelpie AU.

There was once a young boy with an imaginary friend.

At least, that's what his parents said when he told them about the boy on the moor. But his mother said it was normal for children to tell stories and encouraged him to explain all about his new playmate.

"The boy on the moor is little and pale," he said. "His clothes are made of reeds and he always has plants braided into his hair. We met during the rainstorm last week. Sometimes the boy is a horse. And he wants me to go and visit his house."

His father was angry at that and made him promise not to go to anyone's home without his parents. The moor was one thing. He was not to go anywhere else.

The boy nodded, although it seemed unjust to him, for he longed to see where his friend lived.

And his mother loved to hear his news. How his friend kept asking him to visit and how he could turn into a horse and how the young boy had tried to ride him but was too small to climb on. And his mother laughed and said that she would very much like to meet the horse boy on the moor one day.

So the boy hatched a plan to bring his new friend home, for if his parents saw him, they would surely let him visit.

The boy from the moor trembled with every step as though it hurt him to leave the familiar scrub and walk onto the concrete road. And when they reached the bridge, he stopped completely.

"What's wrong?"

"I cannot cross. Is there another way?"

The young boy thought, but he could think of no other route. Not one that they could walk to.

He took his friend's arm.

"You don't need to be scared of the river. It's easy, come on. It's not much further."

But the boy from the moor twisted and yelled, as though burning, and try as they might, he could not cross. His eyes filled with tears.

"Come with me to my house," he begged. "You will like it there. I want you to stay with me. Forever."

"I mustn't. It's forbidden."

The boy from the moor began to cry properly. He pulled away and set off at a run, and even though the young boy chased him as fast as he was able, he could not catch up. And when they reached the moor, the horse boy changed, hands hitting the wet ground as hooves, bones snapping and cracking, muscles tearing and rearranging. And he was gone.

"The boy on the moor ran away," the young boy told his mother that evening. "I don't think he wants to be friends any more."

She looked sadly on him, and tried not to notice that he no longer went to his old haunts.

Inevitably, the young boy grew up and became a young man and moved away. And his parents would tease him sometimes about the boy from the moor.

"Remember your imaginary friend?" they would say. "The horse boy?"

And he would smile good-naturedly. For despite how vivid his memories were, people did not turn into horses. So it had to be false. Just the ideas of an over-imaginative child.

It was only when his father died unexpectedly that he found himself wandering back that way, seeking the solitude of nature.

And then he saw him.

The boy on the moor. The man on the moor now.

His heart stuttered as familiar green eyes looked on him, the tangle of weeds in a half-undone braid, no coat despite the chill wind.

"It's you," he said helplessly. "You're real."

"Yes. It has been some time, has it not? I never thought to see you again."

"My father is dead. I wanted to walk."

"Then we should walk."

They moved side by side, the young man in a state of disbelief. This could not be real. He was dreaming. His grief had manifested a vision built up of childhood memories.

He glanced sideways from time to time, noting the quiet elegance of his old friend. The way he held himself and the haughty arch of his brow, the way he wore his tattered clothes like the finest robes, shaking his matted hair back over his shoulder... The young man realised he was looking with desire and forced his eyes away.

He fliched when a hand quietly slid into his.

"Now you are grown, is it still forbidden for you to visit my home? I would love to show you. Visitors are infrequent and I grow lonely."

The young man didn't trust his voice and let himself be led, down the moor and almost to the loch at the bottom of the valley. He followed into a cave, reflections from a pool shimmering across the wall.

"You live here?"

A snort. "Not quite. I live in the water."

The man from the moor had dropped his hand and was removing his clothes as the young man watched, rooted to the spot. His white skin shone in the pitiful daylight from the entrace to the cave. The young man's mouth went dry as he watched him cross the hard ground and slip into the pool, gasping in pleasure, his neck curved into an arch.

"Join me," he commanded.

The young man shivered, the still air just as cold as the wind outside, but drew off his clothing. He felt awkward, standing naked, the eyes of his friend suddenly strange, devouring him, goose bumps running over his skin.

"Join me."

He made it to the edge of the pool before jerking back.

"It's freezing," he said. "It's too cold for me."

"You'll become accustomed to it soon enough. Try just your legs first."

His body screamed in protest as he sat on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the icy water.

"Here, let me take your mind off it."

His breath hitched as the man swam to him, running damp hands up his legs and spreading them apart. His cock was protesting about the chill temperatures and attempting to hide within his body, but gradually thickened when coaxed by warm fingers.

He sobbed when the man deemed him sufficiently aroused and lent forward to suck him, eyes looking up at him from under wet lashes. The heat of his mouth contrasted blindingly with the cold of the water, intensifying both sensations as though he was being burned by them.

Moans of surprised pleasure escaped his lips as the water seemed to grow warmer, his limbs tingling, staring down at the man who was once his imaginary friend as he took him deeper with every bob of his head, the inky water of the pool swirling as his tail whipped through it...

Tail...

The young man almost jerked back but the other took his cock fully into his throat, humming and moaning around the length, looking at him with wide eyes, shining with tears. His hands were tight at the young man's thighs, nails digging sharply, possessively into his flesh. And when he looked again, he saw only legs, treading the water.

The young man found himself grinding upwards, seeking more of that hot mouth, one hand tangling in the matted hair. His gasps grew harsher, echoing from the cave walls, creating an army of pleasured men.

He tried to warn his friend, tried to push him back, but he clung on determinedly through his climax, riding out the spasms of his muscles and swallowing everything.

The young man didn't fight as he was pulled into the water, long arms wrapping around him, soft lips pressing against his.

"Stay with me," the man from the moor said. "I want to keep you with me forever. I'm so lonely."

The young man felt something wrap around his ankle, gripping tightly.

He looked into the sad eyes in front of him, the desperate plea still in his ear.

"Yes."

The water closed over him as they kissed.

\--

The villagers were amazed that she stayed in the same house, having lost her husband and son so close together. But she insisted there was no point in moving. Not at her age.

Besides, she liked to go up on the moor and watch the wild horses. And sometimes she thought she could still feel her son's presence, talking about the boy who was a horse.

She fell asleep up there, the cold finally too much for her old bones. They found her still warm, being nuzzled by a young yellow stallion. Like he knew her, they said. Like his wide horse eyes would weep if they could, watching as they carried the woman away.

The dark horse stood by the loch, still and silent, until the yellow turned and ran to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the kelpie, or waterhorse, is a legend that's pretty common in a bunch of places.
> 
> The version I'm most aware of is that the kelpie will appear on land as a horse and try to lure victims onto its back, at which point it will carry them into the water and devour them. However, it sometimes appears as a handsome young man with water weeds in his hair and attempt to seduce young women down to the water to eat them. Like all dark creatures, for some reason they are unable to cross running water.
> 
> I assume it was meant to discourage the young from going off with strange men or approaching strange horses, but it's a nice little myth. I made up the turning-the-victim thing though. I didn't want to go so far as Thor actually being eaten.


	21. Out-of-character clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor visits Loki on Avengers business and finds him uncharacteristically relaxed. Frottage.

"You're sure this isn't on him?"

Thor groaned. They'd had this conversation too many times. And he understood why his friends were suspicious. But this didn't feel like Loki's style. And besides, Thor had his word that he wouldn't be up to mischief and that he would try to live peacefully with the humans. They would be equals here.

"I do not believe so. But if you wish, I could visit him and ask."

That evoked worried glances. He knew that they were still angry that he refused to divulge Loki's whereabouts. And they had tried to follow him more than once, even when he took to the air. He had simply circled until their craft needed to refuel. And sometimes he would fly through storms to leave them. It was an unspoken disagreement.

He also thought that they believed him too ready to forgive, too soon to grant amnesty. No amount of shrugs and references to their brotherhood seemed to placate them. And he understood why. Loki had brought death and destruction on them more than once. It was natural for them to fear him.

But they agreed. He should visit their mutual acquaintance.

He took off in the wrong direction. He always chose a different one, sometimes even the right way, just to prevent triangulation. It was more for their safety than Loki's. He would not take kindly to being monitored.

Losing the quinjet was a little more difficult. He had to go far out overseas to find a natural storm to fly through. He would not cause them himself. Make it at least seem like chance.

The air currents welcomed him like an old friend, the lightning fluttering over his skin like burning kisses. He let himself be caught in it for a while, as though the storm were alive, before bidding it a fond farewell and doubling back on himself.

Sometimes he genuinely wondered if they would ever realise that Loki lived right under their noses in a nondescript apartment block. He could have walked if he'd wanted. He did walk the last mile or so, just in case they'd somehow managed to spot him land.

He rang the service buzzer. Loki never answered his individual one. Thor wasn't entirely sure it was connected.

The stairs vanished under his feet. It had been over a month since he'd last seen his brother and he was looking forward to catching up.

A knock at the door. Two knocks. No answer.

Huh.

Of course, he supposed that Loki had to go out sometimes to buy food and all the other things he would need. And just for fresh air. Still, it was odd for him not to be here.

The door finally opened on his third attempt.

"Oh, it's you. You better come in."

Thor swallowed hard. He was staring. He couldn't help it.

"You're wearing Midgard clothes," he said, frozen in the doorway.

"I often wear Midgard clothes. Almost always these days. You said I ought to."

Thor wrenched his eyes upwards. Loki was wearing grey sweatpants, baggy around his legs and waist, with a faded blue vest that was tight to the point of obscenity.

"You usually wear suits."

Loki huffed irritably. "Even I like to be comfortable from time to time. Tell me you're coming in advance next time if you want ceremony."

Thor finally crossed the threshold and closed the door.

"No, I like it. You look good. It has been some time since I last saw you looking so at ease."

Loki hummed, waving a coffee mug vaguely at him from his breakfast island.

Thor never asked where Loki got his things. He passed along what money he could, first from his 'allowance' that Jane gave him and now from his consultancy fee with the new SHIELD. But Loki had expensive tastes. Thor hoped he wouldn't get into trouble.

He nodded vaguely, only to be greeted to Loki pulling himself onto the kitchen counter after setting the percolator into motion. The action made his arms move in a very interesting way and his sweatpants slipped just a little, revealing the curve at the base of his spine. He crossed his ankles, little bare feet flexing.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised to see you like this. I like it very much. You look healthy. And so I want to look and remember."

Loki leant back. "Are you sure you just want to look?"

"I mean no disrespect, brother."

"No, I meant you could come touch me and feel the new flesh on my bones."

Thor made a valiant attempt not to approach. It had been a long time. Before Loki came to Midgard, probably. And he shouldn't anyway. He and Jane were taking 'a break' while they lived apart, he in America, she in Europe for her work, but he wasn't quite sure what the cultural norms were as far as that was concerned.

Then again sleeping with your brother, however not-technically blood related, was also probably not permitted.

He found himself standing between Loki's legs, inhaling the soft scent of sleep from his skin, mixing with the smell of freshly-brewed coffee. The soft cotton of the sweatpants rubbed against his palms, the warmth of Loki just permeating it.

Loki's breathing was sharp in his ear, interspersed with little moans and half-laughter as Thor ran both hands around his back, under the vest, the fabric thin and so easily removed.

"I think we should go somewhere more suitable," Loki said, his sultry tone utterly betrayed by the eagerness in his face.

Thor lifted him bodily, enjoying the feeling of legs wrapping firmly around him, even if it meant to had to half kick the door to Loki's room open.

He had not been in here before. Rumpled blankets, scattered books, empty mugs... Loki had always been messy.

Laying him down, Thor was against removing the sweatpants that had so captivated him. He traced over Loki's torso instead, new muscle there, new since his arrival. He was still slender, but his ribs no longer jutted from his chest in such an alarming manner.

Thor changed hands for tongue, running over his collarbone and down to his nipples, enjoying the familiar breathy sighs from above.

He let Loki grind against him, neither of them fully out of their clothes. He did remove his shirt after a while, letting his brother feel his chest in turn. The thrill of being skin to skin spurred him on, trapping one of Loki's legs between his own to rub against.

They hadn't done this for some centuries, clinging to one another as they sought friction through their clothes. They'd probably been adolescents the last time, still unsure of their desires and convincing themselves that it didn't count if nothing touched.

Of course, they also didn't kiss back then.

Thor seized Loki's face in both hands and pulled him closer for a taste. Their tongues caught the rhythm of their grinding, slow, gentle slides. Thor could feel his underwear being ruined, soaked with pre-spend, making each thrust smoother and easier.

Loki slipped first. He was the one who keened in frustration and rolled them so he could practically ride Thor's thigh. He grew frantic, motions becoming ill-coordinated, and finally tossed his head back with a cry, body still stuttering forward and back.

The sight of his sweatpants developing a damp patch had Thor groaning, pulling Loki down to kiss him again as he finished against his leg.

They lay like that for some time, sticky and warm, running soft fingers down one another's backs.

Eventually Loki got up and came back with two coffees, snuggling into Thor's arms.

"So I'm assuming that wasn't the reason you came visiting. Not that I didn't enjoy it."

"Oh. No, the Avengers want to know if the spate of cars turning into ice cream is your doing."

"Does that really seem like something I would do?"

"That's what I said."

Loki smiled into his coffee.


	22. Pain/sensation play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Thor made a deal with demon Loki and every three years he comes back for payment. Warnings for consent issues. Although Thor agreed the terms, he clearly wishes he hadn't.

The cold must have woken him. His breath misted in the air before his face and even as he tensed, he felt hands sliding up his body, making him shiver.

From under the blankets, a dark head emerged, materialising there without warning.

"It hasn't been three years," Thor said. "Surely it hasn't been a whole three."

"I'm afraid it has. You know I cannot cheat you. But the contract is very clear."

Thor closed his eyes, willing the nightmare away, but it didn't work. It never worked.

He'd been only seventeen. And he'd done it willingly, signed the parchment. A charmed life, but one night with the demon every three years. That hadn't seemed a lot, not back then.

Including that first time, this would be his fifth.

He opened his eyes again when he heard the creature laughing. He had his head laid on Thor's chest, looking at the figure sharing his bed.

"So, in my absence you found a replacement. Mrs Thor."

"She's not Mrs Thor. And she's not a replacement."

The demon reached out and twirled a lock of hair, the exact shade of his own, between his fingers.

"Are you sure?"

Thor pulled his hand back firmly. "Quite certain."

The demon raised an eyebrow at him. "Very well. I suppose we ought to get on. Time is short. But you will have to be quiet if you don't want to wake your lady love. Though who knows? Perhaps she'd want to join us."

Thor shuddered again at even the thought of his fiancee being touched by this monster.

"Please," he said. "Please, not here."

"Use my name. I like the way it sounds on your tongue."

"Loki, please. Anywhere but here."

The demon sighed contentedly and everything whirled, making Thor feel sick. He opened his eyes in familiar surroundings.

His parents' house. His parents' bedroom, where they slept inches away from where he lay on the floor with Loki on his chest.

"No," he whispered.

"You said anywhere, now hush."

"Please, not here either."

"I could take you to my dwelling place, but I want a boon in return."

"What?"

"Your first born."

Thor's entire body went cold but the demon just laughed at him. His idea of a joke.

"Another night," Thor said desperately. "An additional night, halfway between now and next time, if you always take me to your place."

"Hmm," Loki nipped harshly at his earlobe. "How about double visits for the rest of your life, every 18 months?"

Thor closed his eyes. "Every 30 months. Two and a half years."

"Two years."

Thor said nothing and Loki sat up and started to tug at the waistband of his pyjamas.

"Alright," he hissed. "Every two years and always at your place. And you cannot take anyone else with us. Not my parents, or family or friends or lovers."

Loki seemed to consider this carefully. Thor tried to decide if he'd left any loopholes. He thought not.

"Very well, agreed."

Everything whirled and it was all Thor could do not to throw up. The smell... It was like a tomb, dusty and cold. A sickly blue light shone down from an opening far above and the bed was high and made of stone with only a few skins covering it...

He hoped it _was_ a bed. It was either that or an altar.

"Having second thoughts?"

He shook his head. It was better this way. Far from the people he loved and where no one could see his shame.

His chest hit the cold stone, his clothing removed instantly. As usual the creature was hungry for his flesh, biting and scratching at his back enough to bring tears to his eyes.

He'd once asked what would happen when he was old. When his skin was lined and sagging, hair thinning out. The demon had laughed at him and told him how jealous everyone would be of his youthful appearance even far into old age. He couldn't let his favourite get into poor condition after all.

The touch of slicked fingers at his entrance made him groan, trying to muffle the sound. He'd had to negotiate the preparation, that first time so many years ago. Six years had become three in return for it. Loki had wanted to take him dry.

Thor feared that one day, he'd have to cut the gaps down more and more, until his life was spent like this.

Then again, he'd been desperate when Loki had first visited him, hopeless. Who knows where he might have ended up without someone looking out for him, making sure he got that scholarship, that apartment, that promotion...

He willed his body to relax. He couldn't be permanently harmed during these sessions, but it still hurt. He was not taken like a lover, merely as something pretty for Loki to possess and take pleasure from for a few hours. Sometimes he came too, writhing and screaming and ashamed.

Little sounds of encouragement did not help him try to pretend that this wasn't happening. Of course, the fingers scissoring deep within him didn't either. The burn gradually stopped. Though that might have just been the numbing effect of Loki's fingers. For he was _cold_ , so cold... Like a corpse.

As if reading his thoughts, freezing fingers traced down his spine, making him jerk and shudder. It almost burned him. He was distracted enough not to anticipate what was coming as Loki slipped his fingers out and gripped his hips.

A whimper fell from his lips. It was slower than usual, for which he was grateful, but the intrusion still pained him. And still those chilled fingers ran over his back, sometimes nails digging in, before Loki braced himself up on both arms.

That was a better angle for Thor. At first he had tried to pretend that he never felt pleasure from this. And he didn't on the whole, but sometimes something in his body responded. This was going to happen. He might as well make it as pleasant as possible for himself.

Loki seemed pleased by the new timbre of his moans and kept up his attentions to that one spot.

"I've decided I want you to love me, Thor," he said, voice slightly strained. "Your flesh is very satisfying, but I want your heart as well."

Thor tried not to laugh. Love _that?_ The creature who hurt him and delighted in doing so, who used his body like a toy, who had no real investment in his well-being unless it benefited him?

No. He would never feel any sort of warm emotion towards him.

"After all," Loki continued. "I love you. So it's only fair."

"You can't contract love," Thor said through gritted teeth. "It's not a matter of fair or unfair. It just is or is not. You can't make me love you. I will never love you."

He almost panicked as Loki stilled and pulled out. He'd gone too far. He'd be punished for sure. He braced himself for the worst.

"Turn over," the demon said flatly. "I want to see your face as I take you."

Thor obediently flopped his tormented back against the altar bed, the residual warmth of his body easing the weals of frost burn. Loki spread his legs and shoved back into him, hands at his waist.

His eyes seemed vaguely hunted, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. He seemed distracted even in his motions, harsh and deep but without any rhythm.

He suddenly threw himself forward, chest to chest with Thor, grinding his hips more carefully now.

"Hold me," he commanded.

"Not in the agreement."

Loki growled, thrusting deeper a couple of times even from his awkward angle. Thor tried to ignore the way his cock was stiffening between their bodies from the unexpected friction.

Pain bloomed around one of his nipples as Loki tweaked it.

"Hold me."

Eyes misty from the sting, Thor reluctantly wrapped both arms around Loki's torso.

"With your legs as well."

He gripped Loki's body with his thighs. It made it harder for him not to move, gently rocking, his prostate being hit every few thrusts.

"Look at me. Smile. Touch me."

Afraid of what would happen if he didn't, Thor followed each instruction. Until Loki said...

"Kiss me."

Thor rebelled. They had never kissed. It was an intimacy that he didn't want. He turned his face firmly away. He heard the snarl and Loki drew back, forcefully pistoning into him. But he kept hitting that one spot and Thor howled with it. If there was any friction on his cock, he'd be done for.

And then Loki reached down and planted a hand against his stomach, the ice of his flesh biting into his abdomen and Thor screamed because his body was confused, it was too much, it didn't know what hurt and what felt good any more, it just knew feelings and intensity...

His hand found his cock of its own accord, desperately tugging once, twice, just to end the enslaught of sensations. Loki stared at him through his climax with a mixture of hunger and fascination in his face.

Thor lay panting, unable to resist as Loki slid serpentine up his body and latched their mouths together. He tasted of frost and death, his tongue sharp against Thor's.

And of course, he was still hard, still carefully making the tiniest of movements as Thor yelped with oversensitivity. Loki liked those sounds, tangling his fingers in Thor's hair before he broke their kiss.

"By the morning," he whispered against Thor's lips. "You will say that you love me. I will make sure of it."

"Perhaps," Thor panted. "But I will never mean it."


	23. Public/semi-public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short quickie while bored at trade agreements. Top Thor.

"I don't think I've ever been so bored in all my life."

Thor shushed his brother but secretly agreed. This was the dullest event they'd ever been sent to. Who knew the elves were so...long winded when it came to trade agreements?

"Thor, they've been talking for days..."

"I know. But it must be part of how they do things here."

"But it was all sorted yesterday. Can't we sneak off? People are milling, we could easily..."

"No. We mustn't cause offense. We must be seen here."

"Who would notice? We said our piece three days ago. Why don't we go back to our rooms and find something more interesting to do?"

That was very tempting, he had to admit.

"The guards would report our leaving. It would be seen as disrespectful."

Loki groaned, resting his head against Thor's shoulder and trailing his fingers across his back.

"But I stretched myself already," he whispered. "Just find a secluded spot and slip in."

Thor laughed nervously. "You jest."

"I would not joke about this. I fear I'm going to expire of boredom. My heart rate will slow and slow and stop unless you can speed it up for me. Please. I need this."

"Well, for your safety, I expect I don't have a choice, do I?"

They managed to sneak out of the overcrowded hall, into the slightly cooler foyer. There were fewer people out here, mainly getting a breath of fresh air, but Thor still felt terribly exposed as Loki led him behind the furthest back of the living trees that somehow served as pillars here.

"This is a bad idea. We're going to be caught," he said.

"Of course we're not. Don't be ridiculous. Besides, don't you think the risk is arousing?"

"Do you?"

Loki took his hand and pressed it to his crotch in answer, letting him feel the hardness there.

The bark of the ancient tree looked rough beneath Loki's hands as he braced himself against it. They had to be quick and quiet. He slipped Loki's breeches to mid thigh, just enough to expose him, finding him slick and stretched just as he'd said. Enough to easily accept two fingers and then three, his breathing deep and measured.

They both inhaled sharply as Thor pressed in, trying not to make any noise. The logical thing on that point would be a slow, sensual, rolling session, but time was of the essence. He barely pulled back, short, fast thrusts. He could feel Loki hurriedly jerking himself off as well.

Under normal circumstances, he'd be hearing plenty of encouragement right now. Loki bucked against him, their half-on clothes muffling the slap of their skin.

Thor closed his eyes, imagining what Loki would be saying to him, how he would beg if they were at home.

_Yes, Thor, yes... More, I know you can give me more... Please, brother, fuck me harder... I want to feel this for days, please... Please..._

Loki moaned. Loudly.

Thor froze, listening for approaching footsteps, a cry of discovery.

When none was forthcoming, he firmly planted a hand over Loki's mouth before continuing where he left off. Loki's breath was harsh through his nose, trying desperately to get enough air as he slammed back, smasming and twitching as he climaxed.

The Loki in Thor's mind was crying out now, long keening sounds that had tipped him over the edge so many times.

He buried his face in Loki's hair in an effort to stifle his own cries as he grew close, the continued clamping of Loki's inner muscles pulling him further and further, but couldn't hold back a brief yelp when Loki sank his teeth into his hand.

"You little..."

And this time Loki spun round and covered his lips. With his own, but still.

"I don't want to be leaking for the rest of the night," he hissed. "Here, let me help you with that."

It didn't take a lot of attention from Loki's hand, his teeth gently nipping Thor's earlobe, before he was spilling, his spend joining Loki's at the tree's roots.

"Some poor servant will probably have to clean that," Thor said as they tried to make themselves presentable. "We really shouldn't have..."

"Just leaving our mark on the realm."

Thor looked at him, noting that he seemed endlessly more relaxed now, and steered him back towards the hall.

"Maybe they'll be nearly done now," he said. "And I can take you upstairs for more."

"One can only hope."


	24. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is in a little pain from over-exertion and Loki helps him out.

Thor had to admit, he often did things that he knew he would regret the following day.

Training too long so his muscles ached, over-indulging and dealing with the headache, and...

Oh, he should have controlled himself better and not gone for that third time. Everything hurt to some extent, but particularly...

He shook Loki awake.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Can't it wait?"

"Not if you expect me to walk today. I have some salve on my desk. Get it for me."

Loki fetched it with no little amount of grumbling.

"I expect you want me to apply it too?"

"You are the reason I need it."

Thor shivered as Loki pulled the blanket off him and rolled him over. And then Loki gasped.

"Oh, Thor... I've never seen you looking so sore."

His fingers were pleasantly cool against the heat of Thor's abused entrance.

"Is it bad?" Thor asked into the pillow.

"So red... I rubbed you raw."

"That didn't sound like an apology, brother."

"Well, you liked it at the time. And I am about so soothe you, so..."

Thor vaguely wondered why Loki was stalling, and jerked when he felt something that was definitely not fingers with healing salve. Loki was licking him, gentle passes of his tongue.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to calm your flesh. I read about this technique. Do you not like it?"

It wasn't exactly _unpleasant_ so much as unfamiliar.

"It's...unusual. But you can continue if you wish. If you think it will help."

The drag of Loki's tongue was soothing against his sensitive skin and Thor soon found himself relaxing into it. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms, joints popping. His cock was making a valiant effort to be interested, especially when Loki switched from long licks to soft kisses. He felt spoiled.

"Feels good," he said vaguely, hoping encouragement would ensure continued attentions.

Loki hummed in agreement, the vibrations delicious to Thor, running through his body.

It was almost hypnotic after a while, the gentle lapping. He obeyed when Loki urged him to kneel up, exposing himself further on all fours. Loki didn't seem at all surprised by Thor's erection. Maybe whichever book he had read about this in had said this was a side-effect.

Maybe he just knew how Thor's body tended to react to contact between them.

Maybe this wasn't a medical activity at all...

Thor almost felt like he was being devoured at the new angle, Loki making soft slurping sounds. It was a devouring to which he would happily submit though. He was breathing steadily heavier and heavier, his discomfort forgotten in waves of pleasure.

Loki's tongue slipping fully in had him groaning and reaching for his cock. He could feel Loki laughing at him and his desperation as he rocked back, grinding against his face.

It was a gentle journey to coming, none of the frantic motions that often characterised their routine. Thor could feel everything, Loki's grip on his flank, the pumping of his tongue in and out, the alien but pleasant feel of it.

His orgasm was practically lazy, spilling on already stained sheets and slumping forward. Loki took that as a cue to stop and finally applied the salve, slapping Thor's thigh like a horse's when he was finished.

"Thank you," Thor said, turning onto his back. "That was very kind of you."

Loki straddled his chest.

"Is your mouth sore too?"

Thor grinned and leant forward to take Loki's cock between his lips.


	25. Roleplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little game of captured and capturer. Sometimes-Jotun Loki and light bondage.

Thor woke up to the sound of shackles being clicked shut. He'd be lying if he said it was the first time.

"Good morning," he said. "You're blue."

Loki looked down at him from red eyes.

"Your observational skills never cease to amaze me."

Thor clinked the chains around his wrists.

"So you want to play then? Where are we? The battlefield? The harem?"

"The dungeons. You attempted to infiltrate the palace and I am your captor."

"Fine. Can I get a kiss first though?"

Loki smiled at him fondly and leant down to press their lips together, just for a moment, a little softness before they got started.

Thor thrashed his head violently from side to side.

"Release me, Jotun scum, or face the wrath of Asgard."

Loki laughed, loud and mocking, gripping Thor's chin.

"No, I wish to enjoy your company for longer. I want to see if the rumours are true. That the Aesir can only be tamed in one manner."

Thor was already shirtless and only made a modest effort to struggle as his underthings were removed. After all, he didn't want to make it too difficult. Loki settled firmly between his legs, staring at him wolfishly.

Thor faux-strained against the shackles, padded ones to be gentle on his wrists, howling in frustration.

"You will regret this," he growled.

"I doubt it."

He tried hard not to smile, or at least, not to let Loki see him smiling. He didn't really understand why Loki liked to pretend they were other people than they were, but since it pleased him so much Thor was happy to go along with it. And happier still to watch the concentration on his face as he slowly stretched Thor on his fingers to a litany of exaggerated groans.

"If you relax, you might enjoy it," Loki said, like Thor wasn't canting up towards him.

"My pride will not allow it. I will not moan for you."

"I wager that you will."

Well, of course he would. He would let Loki 'break' him. But he'd make him work for it.

He tried to disguise his eagerness with a grimace as Loki removed his fingers and lined himself up, struggingly perfunctorily as he inched his way inside.

"I knew it was true," Loki said through gritted teeth, drawing back just slightly. "That the Aesir speak of nobility and worth but spread their legs as readily as whores."

Thor said nothing. If he tried, he'd cry out. He clamped his mouth shut, panting through his nose as Loki started to move more surely.

He tried to be subtle, just raising his hips a little to make Loki rub against his prostate.

"You see, I knew you'd like this," Loki said, moaning just slightly with it, and Thor wasn't sure if he was in character still or not.

Because he did like this very much. He liked not having to do much work and let Loki take him to the edge and he liked that Loki found that process so pleasurable and considered it victory.

He wasn't quite so sure about the way both their cultures were being abused, but that was difficult to focus on when Loki was kissing his neck.

And finally, when he could hold back no longer, Thor parted his lips and let out a low moan, stretching it out deliberately. Loki laughed delightedly, grinding his hips more firmly.

"I will hear you beg, Aesir."

And Thor knew he wanted a fight, a stuggle, but he couldn't any more, he needed it now.

"Please," he gasped. "Please touch me."

If Loki was annoyed, he didn't let it show, slipping one hand between their bodies to grasp Thor's length, his strokes sure despite the awkward angle.

Thor was close, so close, his head thrown back and eyes shut. The click of the one of the shackles opening took him by surprise, Loki trying to work the other one with his free hand.

And then he was loose, able to seize Loki's hips and set the final pace for himself. He came with a cry, trying to drag Loki impossibly deeper and feeling his answering climax in return, both of them struggling to regain their breath.

"I knew you would succumb to the might of Jotunheim."

"When the Jotun are this bewitching, I don't see that I have a choice."

Loki snuggled into his side, stroking the fingers of one hand down Thor's cheek.

"I shall have you many more times before this day is out, son of Asgard."

"Frankly, I'd be rather disappointed if you didn't. Though be careful. You never know when I might slip my bonds and return the favour."

"Mm. I'm counting on it."


	26. Sensory deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is temporarily deafened in an accident and Loki takes care of him. Voyeurism and gentle sex.

He was screaming, could feel the strain of his vocal chords, the rush of air from his lungs, the vibration of his chest.

But he could hear nothing.

And then Sif was by his side, her lips moving frantically but he couldn't hear her either. He could hear nothing. And he told her so, no idea what his voice sounded like or how badly he was injured. Everything hurt.

Somehow she got him on his feet and back behind the lines and they gave him something that made him sleep. He woke in the healing chambers, bruised but not broken. And no one was looking over him constantly, so he couldn't be in mortal danger.

They'd left him a note in spidery healer's handwriting.

"My Lord, The battle is won. Do not concern yourself overly, the injured are being attended to. However, during the fight you were close to some kind of blast. This has temporarily deafened you. We believe that with the treatment we have implemented, your hearing will be restored in mere weeks."

Weeks? But how was he to deal with this? How was he to understand anything? Would he have to write everything down? Carry flashcards? He knew there were people who lived like this, but they had signs and a special language. He couldn't learn that instantly. He would effectively be alone. No one to talk with. Even for such a short time, the idea frightened him. Stuck with his own thoughts and unable to do most of the activities he loved.

He started at the hand on his shoulder. He hadn't heard... Loki smiled down at him but he couldn't muster one in return. Loki rolled his eyes and pointed insistently at the word "temporarily". Thor shrugged and shuffled sideways, with some difficulty until Loki took the hint and sat down next to him, putting an arm gingerly around his shoulder.

They were barely apart from then on. Loki had apparently decided that it was his responsibility to look after his brother. Which turned out to be an excellent idea. Without his hearing, Thor was like a flighty deer. Even the most innocent approach, if unexpected, was frightening. Soon enough, people learned not to touch him, allowing Loki to carefully lay a hand on his arm and draw his attention.

He was amazed at how quickly he became adept at reading lips, if the speaker annuciated clearly. If he was having trouble, Loki would help him, exaggerated mouthing of the words he wasn't following.

Which meant he spent a lot of time staring at Loki's lips.

Which in turn began to awaken old stirrings. Things from years ago. Things he pretended were long, long forgotten.

Loki had himself installed in Thor's room, a small military bed dragged along for him, much to the chagrin of the servants who had to do it. But he seemed concerned that Thor might wake up in the night and need something and insisted upon it. And Thor didn't mind. It added a sense of companionship throughout his silent hours.

He didn't like speaking. It was strange to _feel_ speech coming out but not to hear his own voice. Except when obliged to, he stayed quiet. At first this seemed to alarm Loki, used to Thor's chatter as he was, thinking this new silence was a sign of trauma. But he was easily soothed and they spent hours together, creating complex non-verbal ways of communicating. Thor had some success in learning the official sign language, gaining new respect for its practitioners. And after all, a king should be able to converse with all his subjects.

But he liked making up his own signs too, just for the fun of having something only he and Loki shared. It felt like such a long time since they had last been this close.

And it was thoughts of that lost closeness that were echoing in his mind one night when he realised he was seeing Loki in an intimate situation.

He must have thought Thor was asleep, but there was no mistaking those motions.

For a moment he considered moving to subtly alert Loki that he was awake, but he found himself captivated. And it was not the first time they had seen each other in such a way. They had learned from one another for years, new techniques and ideas to try. And Loki looked so beautiful now, grown into himself, comfortable in his skin, cheeks only just visibly flushed in the moonlight as he threw his head back, gasping soundlessly.

It might have been the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen. And he dearly wanted to see it again.

And so he began to watch, feigning sleep, his eyes only half shut, catching glimpses here and there. And then he started to wonder if Loki knew, because sometimes he could almost swear that his brother was looking at him while in the throes.

He let this continue for nearly two weeks before deciding to do something about it.

Lying awake in the early hours, Thor tried to time it right, waiting until there could be no doubt that he knew what Loki was doing and throwing back the blankets on his bed.

Loki stared at him in shock as he patted the space next to himself. He seemed to have some wariness before slipping from the little camp bed to Thor's larger one.

He pulled Loki close, hungrily, wanting to taste something he hadn't in so many years.

Loki's lips met his with only an edge of uncertainly.

Oh, it had been so long, too long. Thor moved Loki bodily for an easier grip, grinding against the bulge in his underwear.

Loki drew back, searching his face. He reached down between Thor's legs with a questioning expression. And, oh, it had been a very long time since they'd done that, but Thor nodded eagerly and scrambled away to slip out of his clothes and get oil from his desk.

He could see Loki laughing, his expression open and fearless as he shuffled down the bed for a better angle. His fingers were as pleasing and as wicked as Thor remembered from so long ago, his groans vibrating in his chest.

A sudden thought struck him as Loki moved back up his body.

They had never invented a sign for love.

Thor caught both of Loki's hands to get his attention. He pressed a hand to his chest and then transfered it to Loki's. My heart is yours.

It took a moment. And then Loki smiled and repeated the action, sealing it with a kiss.

The burn of penetration was a familiar friend. They took things slow, their bodies meeting like they'd never been apart. Thor tried to modulate his moans as best he could, unsure how loud he was being. He'd have to trust Loki to stop him if he made too much noise.

He wanted nothing more than to stay here forever. He was safe here, he could stay in this safe little bubble where nothing existed except the feeling of Loki moving deep within him.

These were practised motions. Somewhere, their bodies remembered how to take each other to the edge.

They might have stayed there for hours. Thor wasn't sure. Everything merged into a rolling, panting, kissing ecstasy.

And when Loki started to move more firmly, his kisses rougher, Thor thought he might burst.

Why had he ever given this up? How had they drifted apart? They never would again. He swore it.

He could feel that Loki was close, his motions desperate, cock twitching and...

"Thor... Oh, Thor..."

He _heard._

He came with a gasp on his lips, his heart singing because he'd heard it, he'd heard Loki moaning his name.

And if he never heard anything again, he could die happy. That syllable would live in his mind forever.

He clasped Loki to his chest.

"Thank you," he whispered, his own voice strange to his ears. "For looking after me."

"No gratitude required."

Loki's voice could never be strange.


	27. Sex in an inappropriate location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human teenage Loki trying to convince his brother to sleep with him in their parents bed by describing all the things they could do together.

"You're not serious."

"Why not? It's bigger, it's more comfortable, it's perfect."

"But...it's Mom and Dad's bed. It's gross. We were... Oh, God, we were conceived there, Loki."

"OK, first of all, only I was. You were born before they moved here, remember? And secondly, not necessarily. I might have been conceived in the bath or on the kitchen counter or..."

"Shut up. I don't want to think about it."

"What, our parents having sex? Would you rather they didn't? Because shame on you, you should be happy that they continue to be able to enjoy a healthy sex life well into middle age. It's a sign of a good marriage, probably."

"Stop. Stop talking."

"I intend to still be getting off when I'm their age. Assuming I live that long. But anyway, this is besides the point. They're away next weekend, leaving us the whole house to ourselves, so why should we limit ourselves to our pathetic, squeaky, single beds when there's a fluffy king-size just down the corridor?"

"Because it will...smell like them. I won't be able to not think of them being there."

"Thor, I will lay you down right in the middle so you can stretch out fully, your head resting on all the pillows in the house, and I will spend hours worshiping every inch of you."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious. I'll start before we even get there. I'll make up some of that sugar scrub in the bathroom and get all the dead skin off your feet and then I'll cover you in lotion and massage you until you're not even sure where your muscles are any more. And when you're all soft and relaxed, you'll lie down and let me kiss up your legs and I'll suck you just the way you like it, all slow and deep, looking up at you so you can see how much I love the feel of you in my mouth, and you'll come from that because we'll have the time to go more than once. After that, I'll prep you for hours until you're hard again and desperate and pleading and begging me just to fuck you already. But I won't, not then, because I love feeling you clench around my fingers and how you have to bite back your moans and tell me every filthy thing you wish I'd do to you and when you just can't stand it anymore, only then, I'll give you my cock. And I'll do it so gently, you'll just be riding the wave and breathing with me, sharing air, we won't even know where we separate. And just when you think you're going to burst..."

"What? What then?"

"I'll drag you to the edge of the bed so I can stand and pound you properly. That bed is higher, the angle will be just right, and there'll be no one home to hear you scream. And you will. I'll make sure of it. No need to hold back."

"Great though that sounds, won't it be obvious to Mom and Dad that someone has fucked for hours in their bed?"

"I'm sorry, are you unfamiliar with the concept of laundry? Fresh sheets for when they come home, what well-raised boys we have, _clearly we can trust them to be home alone more often..._ "

"I'll think about it, OK?"

"And, of course, I'll fuck you on the washing machine. Apparently the spin cycle is best."

"I'm not even going to ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after virtually no dialogue yesterday, I decided on only dialogue today. Not sure how well that worked. It was hard not to automatically describe faces and tones.


	28. Sex toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds Thor's anal beads and gets to try them out.

All right, so maybe Loki assumed that Thor might have a false phallus stashed somewhere. He definitely enjoyed the real thing.

But this... Where did he even get such an object? How did he even know about such things?

Loki had only seen pictures in obscure elf texts. Someone in their long list of ancestors had some rather specialist interests.

Then again, they had managed to produce himself and Thor, gods of incest. All that inbreeding was bound to have an effect at some point.

He couldn't take his eyes off the device. It was a string of solid beads of black glass, increasing in size. There was surely nothing else it could be. There was no clasp so it was not ill-advised jewellery. It might be a weapon in a pinch, but he severely doubted it.

Images flashed through his mind of Thor sliding them into himself, fingers slippery with oil, pressing carefully but firmly and squirming from it.

And maybe he was a bit caught up in thought when Thor came in to find his little brother going through his things.

"What have you lost?"

Loki looked up, startled. "I rather think it's what I've found that is the question."

He held the beads up and it was Thor's turn to be surprised.

"Don't be so coy, Thor. We're a little beyond that, don't you think? Tell me, what are they like?"

A grin. "I could tell you, or I could show you..."

Which is how Loki ended up writhing a little on Thor's bed as a second and third bead were pushed into him. The stretch wasn't much yet, but there were ten in total and it was strange.

Thor was leaning on one elbow alongside him, reaching for the fourth bead with two fingers.

"How is it so far?"

"Weird. It's not like a cock, there's the stretch and the pressure, but only inside, it's... It's peculiar but I think I like it."

Thor chuckled. "Oh, Loki. You haven't even got to the best part."

He was already starting to feel full around six beads. How could there be four more? He tried not to move, every motion making them rub together inside him in unfamiliar ways.

The seventh was a bit of a stretch and he found himself gripping Thor's arm desperately on the eighth. The appeal was definitely becoming clear to him. Sex was so often everything at once. This was a steady build of intensity and the anticipation just made it worse. Or maybe better.

"Wait," he said at the ninth bead. "I'm not sure that I can..."

Thor kissed the breath from his lips.

"You can. Of course you can, just relax."

Loki took a few deep, shuddering breaths and willed his body back from the edge of panic, nodding as soon as he felt ready. Thor's eyes were glued to his face as he pressed the penultimate bead in. Loki gasped with it. It was too much, surely it was too much...

"One more," Thor said gently. "You're doing so well. Just one more, I know you can do it."

"Yes. Yes, do it."

This one had to be wider than Thor's cock. He'd never felt anything like it. He was amazed that his body yeilded, the muscle stretching and giving and then closing around the string.

Thor kissed his lax mouth, murmuring praise. Loki placed a hand on his stomach, amazed that he couldn't feel them in his abdomen.

"How does it feel?"

"Full. So full."

"Try moving now."

Loki experimentally rolled his hips and couldn't hold back the yelp. They moved within him, unexpected pressures. It felt good, admittedly, but it felt so strange...

Thor was staring at him with hunger in his gaze and moved between his legs. For a horrible second, Loki thought he was going to try to push in as well, but he just wanted a better angle.

He stroked Loki's cock, which made him move, which made the beads move as well and this was far too intense. It was the unpredictability. He didn't have any way of controlling this, he could just grip the sheets and moan.

"Are you close? Loki, are you close?"

So close that he couldn't reply. He didn't realise what was going to happen until it was too late as Thor took hold of the end of the string.

He screamed as Thor drew all the beads out in one firm, steady pull. His cock jerked in Thor's grasp, the unexpected stimulation pushing him over the edge. He lay panting, come spattered over his stomach and reaching desperately for Thor to hold him, ground him. His brother was still hard, but they could deal with that once he'd come down.

"You have to tell me where you got those," he said breathlessly.

"Why's that?"

"So I can get my own."

"And we can use them together."

He'd never admit it, but Thor had really wonderful ideas sometimes.


	29. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor plays a Victorian teacher in a re-enactment museum, which would be great if it wasn't for that asshole who plays the factory owner. Spanking and a little hate sex.

It was just a summer job. Just a way to earn a bit of cash and kill time between semesters. Just work in the museum, easy money.

And to be honest, Thor enjoyed it. He played the school teacher in their little Victorian re-enactment town. Scare the kids a little - not too much - and answer questions from their earnest parents and that was about it. He knew his script and he could improvise. It was pretty good as these things went.

In fact there was only one thing about the job he didn't like and that was Loki, the guy that played the factory owner. Word was he wanted to be an actor, a real actor, but was continually between proper jobs.

And he had no issue with frightening the kids. He'd been complained about more than once for making a child cry by telling too many lurid stories about lost fingers and broken bones and tuberculosis. He seemed actively disdainful of humanity in his long black coat and cravats, stalking through the recreation village, and Thor genuinely wasn't sure how much of it was an act.

And he definitely disliked Thor. Never spoke to him, not even when all the museum actors had lunch together.

Eventually rumour reached him that the reason was that Loki had wanted the teacher role for himself. Something about training for a film part he was going to audition for. And so he hated that it had gone to Thor, who would leave at the end of the summer seasons having 'wasted' it.

They worked in a state of mutual dislike until a fateful Tuesday in July when a small girl piped up that the man in the factory had said that Thor was a bad teacher and that they shouldn't listen to him.

And Thor had laughed and said that was because the man in the factory wouldn't know education if it bit him on the posterior.

He didn't expect Loki to come and confront him about it at lunchtime as Thor was wiping down the chalk board. One of the kids must have informed him of Thor's response.

"We're seriously fighting through children now?" he said, leaning on the door frame of the schoolhouse facade.

"You started it."

"Yeah, well..."

Thor sighed. This was the longest they'd ever spoken so he might as well say his piece now. "Look, man, I know you wanted this part. But they gave it to me, and there's nothing either of us can do about that. So just...back off, alright?"

Loki laughed hollowly. "You don't even deserve this role. I've seen you. Your accuracy is non-existent. I would be so much better at it."

"Really?" Thor said, throwing down the cleaning rag and advancing, teacher's gown billowing just a little. "Got improvement notes for me?"

"You're too nice. Victorian schools were all discipline. Caning, belts, all of that. You don't have that kind of threat about you. I can't imagine you handing out punishments. Have you ever even spanked someone?"

"Have you?"

Loki moved further into his space suddenly, practically purring to him. "Of course. Would you like a demonstration?"

Oh, fuck this guy. If he wanted gay chicken, he could have it.

"Yes, please. Bend me over your knee and show me what you can do."

Thor slipped the gown off, loosening his cravat and looking expectant.

"What?" he said. "Don't want to demonstrate any more?"

Loki shrugged and slipped off his over-jacket, looking so much more slight in just the shirt and waistcoat. He sat on the edge of Thor's enormous desk and tapped his thigh.

It was awkward. Thor had to move one of the smaller tables closer to brace himself on, but he was soon positioned to his own satisfaction.

"Go on, then," he said. "Show me."

He didn't expect it to actually happen. Loki brought a hand slamming down onto him, the rough fabric of his costume doing nothing to soften the blow.

Thor yelped slightly but recovered himself.

"Is that all you've got?"

A second blow. And then Loki spoke, his voice gravelly and harsh.

"Don't you dare talk back to me. You'll count your punishment out."

A third blow.

"Three?" Thor said.

"Do we start counting at three? Do we? No, sir. We don't."

_Smack_

"One."

_Smack_

"Two."

_Smack_

"Three."

His skin was getting warm, and Loki could probably feel that, judging from how he ran a hand over Thor's abused flesh before striking him again.

How many was he going for? By ten, Thor was actually starting to hurt, but worse, some physical part of him was enjoying this. He could feel his cock stiffening, rubbing against Loki's thigh every time his body jolted forwards. There was no way he couldn't feel that and Thor's face burned. He tried to pull himself forward, trying to stop his length from pressing there and Loki moaned because...

Because he was hard too.

Thor glanced up at him, seeing his flushed face, his lower lip slightly swollen where he was biting it. They stared at each other.

"Technically, I should be striking you bare."

Thor panted for a moment before leaping to his feet. He had the key to this room, he could make sure they weren't disturbed.

He locked the door, lowered the blinds and turned back. He could see that Loki was hot for him, his eyes dark and hungry as Thor slipped out of the lower half of his costume.

"Over the desk," Loki said breathlessly, the stern act vanished from his voice.

Thor braced himself on his forearms and moaned shamelessly as Loki ran a hand over him, the coolness of his fingers like a balm. Until he struck again.

It hurt now, actively stung and Thor felt tears in his eyes. It must have rung in his voice when he called out the number because at 13 Loki finally stopped.

"I didn't know you were like this," he said, fingers brushing over what was probably now a rich shade of pink. "I didn't think you... God, I want to fuck you right now."

Thor blinked, the whorls on the imitation mahogany coming back into vision. He hadn't expected this either.

"Got lube?" he managed.

"At work? Where we spend the whole day with children?"

OK, OK, dumb question.

"Bring some tomorrow. And a condom. I don't know where you've been."

He got a slap for that, stinging far harder than it should have. Thor turned over, sitting his abused flesh carefully on the edge of the desk.

"I don't like you much, Thor."

"The feeling is entirely mutual, believe me."

"I just wanted to make that clear because I'm going to suck you off now and sometimes that gives people the wrong idea."

Thor had the idea alright. There was something thrilling about those sharp eyes boring into his, that needling tongue finally silent as his lips stretched around Thor's cock.

It was nothing to the feeling of making Loki come though, tearing down the wall to reveal the vulnerability inside if only for a moment, even if Loki had definitely been actively trying to choke him with every movement of his hips.

It became a constant underlying frisson between them, a little feud, a daily exchange of barbs and pranks until they were alone and could finally tear off their professionalism along with some of their clothes.

Turns out there are many uses for a cravat with a little imagination.

They were ferocious with one another, nails scraping across ribs, fingers yanking hair, teeth sinking into any piece of skin that would be covered by clothing when they worked.

And, of course, they couldn't forget how this started.

"I hate you," Loki would say as he pulled Thor to lie across his lap.

And only when he was finally seconds away from coming, hands buried in Loki's polyester waistcoat and his painful flesh somehow still bucking upwards to meet thrust after thrust, would Thor lean up to whisper in his ear.

"You really don't."


	30. Threesome/group sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubi Thor and Loki pick Clint up at a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible consent warning here. Clint does want to have sex but he doesn't know that they are potentially dangerous sex demons.
> 
> Also playing fast and loose with mythology, sorry.

"I want him."

Thor sighed, not even looking round at whoever Loki was nodding at. They'd had this conversation too many times.

"We have talked about this. No more messing with humans."

"Why not? The humans like being messed with."

"Right up to the point where we kill them, yes."

"I don't want to kill him, I just want to sleep with him."

Thor laughed bitterly. "You always end up killing them. And then we have to move and it's messy and it will catch up with us one day."

"Well, I've been thinking about that, actually. I think, maybe if you're there with me, you can stop me if I lose control."

Thor inhaled sharply. Another person in their bed? He couldn't say that the thought didn't pass his mind from time to time. Life with just the two of them was safer and easier and satisfying but he did miss the feeling of a real heartbeat next to him.

It had been months since he'd slept with a human. Even though he was usually able to control himself, he abstained out of solidarity with Loki who just wasn't safe with them.

It hadn't been so bad a hundred years ago. But now there was CCTV and missing person posters and people noticed if they didn't hear from friends for a while. They asked questions. They came looking. And so they slept with each other and stayed alive.

But maybe if he was there with Loki, it would be safer.

And it had been so long...

He looked round finally.

"Who do you want?"

"Leather jacket at the bar."

Thor looked. Shorter than them, light brown hair, strong-looking, swirling a single whiskey. Alone.

He turned back to his brother.

"Alright, make a pass at him. But no glamour. I'm only doing this if he comes willingly."

Loki leant across the table to brush their noses together.

"Be right back."

Thor watched as he walked across the room, almost gliding and rested back against the bar. His smile was suitably eager, lashes batting slightly, but he did seem to be playing fair. His eyes didn't have the characteristic glint in them.

The stranger seemed wary at first, then confused, but then started to respond favourably. He smiled and said something Loki laughed at, tossing his head back, displaying the soft curve of his throat.

And finally Loki leant in to whisper and pointed to Thor and he was treated to the sight of a stranger sizing him up. But he must have passed muster because the man finished the dregs of his whiskey and let Loki steer him over to their table, a hand on his back.

"This is Clint," Loki said. "And this is my partner, Thor."

As introductions went, it wasn't too awkward. And the man, Clint, was pretty handsome close up. Thor could smell the nerves on him, the excitement too, a little hint of fear, but mostly desire.

"So, uh, your place or mine?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, ours I think," Loki said. "The bed should be big enough."

"You do this a lot then? Pick up randoms in bars for threesomes?"

"No, we're... We're trying something new actually."

Clint seemed flattered. That was probably a good sign. He excused himself to visit the men's room before they headed off.

"Partner?" Thor said.

Loki huffed. "What was I meant to say? 'Hi, would you like to come and sleep with my brother and I? By the way, we're also incubi, so if incest or possible death is a deal breaker, you might want to decline.' Oddly enough, I didn't think that would be a successful pick up technique."

"What did you say?"

"I asked if he was busy tonight and if he wasn't, if he would like to sleep with my partner and I. And he said he would. No mess, no fuss, very straightforward."

"And you didn't... You didn't _convince_ him in any other way?"

Loki lowered his reply to a whisper as Clint came back into view.

"I swear, I didn't even use the voice on him. Everything here is consenting and almost entirely informed. Calm down. Let yourself enjoy this."

The taxi ride was awkward. How did these things work now? What did you say to the people you picked up in bars? Were there set phrases?

Thor could feel Loki's rising anticipation, rolling off him in waves. He'd laid a palm almost possessively on Clint's thigh, making his heartbeat increase. And maybe Thor was worrying a little because he could feel just the edge of a familiar hunger starting to blind him.

And if he was hungry, Loki had to be ravenous. He'd always had less self-control of the two of them.

"How are we going to do this?" Clint asked breathlessly once they'd brought him into their home.

"Guest in the middle," Loki said instantly.

"I think guest gets to choose," Thor said.

"No, uh, middle is... Middle is fine. Middle is good."

He was breathing hard already and Thor felt the need to move closer and lay a hand on his waist. He leant into the touch and Loki was there instantly, aligning himself with Clint's back, nuzzling his hair.

Clint moaned as Loki kissed his neck, lips lingering on his pulse, and Thor couldn't help but claim his mouth.

He hadn't kissed someone alive for so long. Clint was warm and pliable, the faint scratch of stubble on his cheeks, letting his head be turned to the side for Loki to taste him, stealing the air from his lungs.

They really ought to move to the bedroom. It would be more comfortable. But that was easier said than done for Thor as it meant untangling his about-to-be bedmates from himself and each other long enough to walk.

That said, he was definitely not complaining when Loki gripped his hair and pulled him in to a heated three-way kiss, all cramped and desperate.

He had to almost drag them, Loki's fingers undoing any button he could reach, leaving clothes scattered across the room. By the time they hit the bed, Clint was shirtless and Thor was half stumbling as his jeans began to slip. Loki had torn his own clothes off and was crawling up Clint's body apparently about to devour him.

Thor pulled him back by the ankles, trying to calm him a little with soft kisses. He could taste Clint on his lips, the warm spice of human. This was dangerous. They'd have to be careful.

"Fuck, that's pretty..." Clint said, sounding drunk on lust and pheromones.

He was leaning back on their bed, propped up on his elbows to watch them kiss. Thor stared at him in open desire and shoved Loki down onto the end of the bed.

"Stay," he growled. "Wait."

Loki whined and squirmed but he needed to calm down. Thor grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand, for all he didn't need it right now.

Although sex with Loki was satisfying, more than satisfying, there was no denying that his body reacted only to something living. He was already wet and ready, only just managing to hold himself steady and resist the urge to sink down on Clint's cock.

But he knew he couldn't deny Loki this and so he had to prepare Clint thoroughly first. And if he was on the bottom, he could keep an eye on everything.

Clint didn't exactly make it easy, writhing and gasping on Thor's fingers. The human heartbeat was almost deafening now, echoing in his head, nearly covering the sound of Loki moaning at the sight of them together.

His lack of self-preparation seemed to go unnoticed as he threw the bottle of lube to Loki and spread his legs.

Scrambling, Clint moved to lie on top of him, eyes screwed shut as he pressed in.

He was saying something, but Thor couldn't hear anything, he could just feel the heat and vitality of him. His body was on fire, bucking up to meet Clint's thrusts, wanting more, wanting everything.

"Thor..." Loki said, sounding lost.

It was agony to grip Clint's hips with his thighs to make him still. Clint whined, the need to claim Thor overwhelming his reason, the natural force of their presence taking hold of him.

Loki licked up his spine, hands skimming down his sides and Thor was treated to the sight of Clint's face going slack as Loki took him.

He was trapped between them, every movement of Loki's hips pushing him impossibly deeper into Thor. The pace soon picked up as Loki's control slipped, just seeking more, faster, now...

Clint was crying out, unable to help himself, getting pushed and pulled, the double intensity overpowering him.

"Fuck," he said. "Fuck, I'm not going to last, I'm gonna..."

Thor and Loki snarled in unison. This was what they wanted, what they needed, and Clint screamed as they violently slammed against him.

He came with Thor, cock twitching within him as Thor's spattered between their stomachs, his head rolling back, exposing his throat.

Thor saw it beginning, the way Loki's eyes were glazed and empty. He was still thrusting into Clint's slack body, nosing up his neck.

"Loki," Thor tried, attempting to move out from under Clint, but failing. "Loki, don't."

Teeth bared, breath sharp, nails leaving weals on Clint's hips, Loki opened his mouth...

Thor pushed Clint's head to the side, protecting him with his arm, and Loki's jaw closed on nothing.

He howled in frustration as Thor shoved a hand into his face, struggling to hold him back.

"Clint," Thor panted. "Clint, move."

As soon as he was able, Thor lunged at Loki, seizing his shoulders. He was still hard and Thor reached down, trying to get him off, hoping that would calm him. But he couldn't do it, couldn't manage...

Desperate, he straddled Loki, guiding his cock to where Clint's seed was leaking from him.

That did it. The lingering hint of Clint was enough to fool his body and he thrust upwards hard, sinking his teeth into Thor's neck as he came.

It was enough to draw blood from Thor. It would have ripped Clint's throat out.

Loki lay still finally, eyelids shut and mouth stained red. Thor stared down at him, checking that he really was done for now. And then he turned to Clint who was sitting naked in the corner.

"I've seen some things," he said, voice shaking slightly. "I think I've been around. But I've never felt anything like that. That wasn't...normal. That is not how people feel. What _are_ you two?"

Thor shuddered. He wanted to tell him. He did. He wanted to explain that he was an incubus, and that this was his incubus brother and that learning not to kill their mates at the very moment of orgasm was proving a hard lesson for him. That once upon a time they had bathed in the blood of hundreds of lovers, lost souls upon whom they had preyed, a scourge on humanity both of them. And that they didn't want to do that anymore.

But instead he approached and looked directly into Clint's eyes. He hated doing this. It made him feel cheap.

"You should go home," he said slowly. "You had a fun threesome, a one-off experience, and now you're going safely home."

He saw the glamour take hold, the suggestion taking root in Clint's mind.

"This was fun," he said, getting up to gather his clothes. "Do you want my number in case you want to meet up again?"

"No," Thor said, hand rubbing over the wound on his neck. "Experiment over. I think we're going to stay just the two of us. Less danger of anyone getting hurt."

"Yeah, it would be hard to avoid jealousy."

Thor smiled wanly at him and gave him cash for the taxi home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for mind-controlling Clint. Again.


	31. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The partner chapter to the masturbation one. Loki intends to surprise Thor by coming home early, only to find him rather enjoying being alone.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

He wasn't, but his mother couldn't know that really he was just missing Thor terribly and feeling touch-starved so far from home.

"Nothing to worry about probably. Just a little tired."

She smiled at him and leaned in to whisper conspirationally.

"I know we're meant to stay, but there's no real reason for it. We can go home tonight if you'll feel better and you can just go to bed."

Yes, bed. Maybe not his own though.

He tried to hold back his excitement on their journey back to the Bifrost site, covering it with a false yawn. Yes, Mother, straight to bed, so tired. No, don't bother Thor, he'll only come and bother me.

He crept along the corridor and ducked into Thor's room. It was a little chilly so he worked the fire a little to warm things up and settled down to wait.

And wait.

And wait...

What was Thor doing? He really was yawning now.

It was the boredom that made him slip behind the curtain. He would wait until Thor had got into bed and then slide in beside him. He'd be so happy and surprised.

So when Thor arrived, stripped naked and flopped back on his bed with his best oils in hand, Loki didn't quite know how to adjust his plans.

Well, this was interesting. The scent of the oil floated around the room and Loki could almost taste it as he watched Thor's cock stir and rise, his own twitching in sympathy.

He had to move, had to slip his hand around to palm himself.

"There you are," Thor said.

Loki tensed. Had he been seen? Did Thor somehow know he was here?

No, his eyes were closed, his hand deftly stroking his cock, just a little.

Surely he needed more than that.

Ah, yes, he was being serious now, firm, full tugs, just as he liked it. It was a rare treat to have this angle. Normally he was the one doing the stroking. He could see everything like this, very twitch. He bit his lip, trying to steady his breathing.

Thor released his flesh with a soft whine. What was he doing? Why would he stop?

Oh.

Oh, _yes._

Loki watched, breath short, only just resisting the urge to unlace his breeches, as Thor poured more oil onto his fingers and reached between his legs.

His breath hitched each time Thor skimmed over his entrance, teasing himself but torturing Loki. His mind was a continuous run of encouragement.

_Yes, Thor, do it, I want to see, please, Thor..._

His exhale when Thor finally slipped a finger inside was covered by Thor's whine. He clearly didn't do this often. His angle was all wrong, even from here Loki could tell. And even with two fingers in, Thor was making desperate, unsatisfied noises.

When Thor sat up though, that was better. Those were familiar sounds. That was the sound of Thor begging for more. Begging some unseen lover for mercy.

Loki was grinding against his palm now for relief as Thor gripped the base of his cock, drawing it out even as his cries grew louder.

_Come on, Thor, I know you want to, come on, come on..._

"Loki..."

Fortunately the beginning of Thor's climax covered his moan. Thor was about to come thinking of him and with his name slipping from his lips.

That was rather good for the ego, he had to admit.

And Thor was stunning when he came, his whole body involved in it, rippling and shuddering through it until Thor flopped, all muscles relaxed, gasping for breath but looking blissful.

Loki needed him. His cock was screaming at him to get out there, but it wouldn't do to let Thor know how affected he was right away.

Thor startled when he moved the curtain.

"Who's there? I see you."

Loki stepped out in the most dramatic way he could.

"Surprise," he said. "I don't think I need to ask if you missed me, brother."

Thor grinned and lunged at him.

Loki laughed into the kiss, letting himself be pulled down, finally getting some friction.

"Did you miss me?" Thor asked.

"No. Of course not. I'm just hiding with an erection in your room to tell you my feelings have cooled to indifference."

Thor tore his clothes off, his body eager despite having been sated so recently. Loki found himself lying on Thor's chest, looking into his eyes as he carefully pushed in.

"I think I love you," he said.

Thor wrapped both arms around him.

"I know that you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we have it. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed them.
> 
> Every comment, kudos and bookmark means a huge amount to me, so thank you to everyone who has ever clicked those buttons or written me a few words.


End file.
